


Metallo e sangue

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Sangue e metallo [1]
Category: Beyblade
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Introspection, Ten Years Later, What-If, cyborg, romantic
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 17:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 23,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: La verità è un concetto relativo. Non esiste solo il rosso e il bianco. Non esiste solo la vita e l'inesistenza. Chissà se chi ti dice di essere tuo amico, chi ti dice di amarti, è disposto ad accettarti comunque.





	1. Cap.1 Scivolando nell'oblio

**Author's Note:**

> Partecipa alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Prompt: zucchina

 Cap.1 Scivolando nell'oblio

_ Torni a sentire gli spigoli di quel coraggio mancato (Scivoli di nuovo. Tiziano Ferro) _

 Lo striscione con su scritto blade-breakers pendeva storto, appeso sul soffitto della palestra di kendo. Rey guardò lo schermo del cellulare, c’era l’immagine di una bambina con i tratti del viso simili ai suoi e i capelli rosa.

“Ehy novello _daddy_ , non credi di essere troppo ansioso?” domandò Max. Sorrise, mettendo in risalto i segni sulle sue guance tondeggianti e strinse le spalle dell’orientale con il braccio.

“Tu ed Emily, quando pensate …”. Iniziò Rey.

“Ehy, ehy, piano  _friends_ , siamo troppo giovani per il matrimonio”. Lo bloccò il biondo. Il nonno di Takao colpì il nipote sul capo con un colpo del bastone, il giovane uomo abbassò il capo lamentandosi e si massaggiò la testa sopra il cappellino.

“E tu quando pensi di sposarti? Non camperò in eterno!” si lamentò l’anziano. Takao fece la linguaccia e strinse gli occhi.

“Non posso farci niente se sono uno scapolo d’oro” si lamentò. Hilary si voltò verso di lui, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli castani, sospirò e si girò. Guardò Kei, appoggiato contro il muro. Il giovane aveva il viso nascosto da una lunga sciarpa bianca. I suoi occhi color ametista incontrarono quelli di lei, si girò e fissò la parete. Il professore gli si avvicino, aveva gli occhiali storti e teneva in mano una bottiglia di sake.

“Hai visto la mia zucchina … hic?” domandò. Kei abbassò lo sguardo osservando il suo viso paonazzo.

“No” ribatté secco. Il professore scoppiò a ridere e si diresse verso Takao.

“Ragazzi, avete visto la mia zucchina?” biascicò. Kei si diresse verso la porta e accarezzò il beybleade alla sua cintura.

“Torniamo al nostro appartamento, Dranzer” bisbigliò. Sentì del calore sotto le dita, abbassò il capo e uscì dalla palestra. Raggiunse l’arco all’uscita dell’abitazione e si voltò, sentendo il brusio delle voci e le risate di Daichi in lontananza. Il vento fece ondeggiare la fine della sua sciarpa ed espirò.

“Tanto non si accorgeranno che sono sparito ancora per un bel po’” mormorò.


	2. Cap.2 Ombre dal passato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa alla fanfiction challenge II:
> 
> Prompt:Filo.

Cap.2 Ombre dal passato

Boris appoggiò la fotografia dei Demolition Boys sopra la mensola, accanto a una serie di beybleade ricoperti di polvere.

“Oggi arrivano finalmente gli approvvigionamenti” sentì la voce di Sergey alle sue spalle.

“Speriamo che non abbiano lesinato. I ragazzi hanno fame” borbottò Boris. Strofinò le mani tra loro e sospirò. Si voltò e guardò Sergey gettare un paio di legni dentro la stufa.

“Non ci sono molti filantropi per orfanotrofi gestiti da ragazzi sconosciuti qui in Russia” ribatté quest’ultimo. Boris alzò lo sguardo e osservò la neve cadere da oltre il vetro della finestra.

“Dovremmo chiedere un altro prestito al nostro vecchio capitano se continua così” si lamentò. Sergey corrugò la fronte e abbassò le sopracciglia.

“Non so se sarà facile contattarlo. Tra le voci della Neo-Borg rediviva, con tanto di vecchi capi Borg e Vorkov e la sparizione di quel cyborg … Zeo, mi pare, non penso …”. Gli ricordò. Boris scoppiò a ridere, negò con il capo e si piegò in avanti.

“Ancora alle voci credi? Non mi dirai che pensi anche che il vecchio Hiwatari sia anche tornato dalla tomba. Senti a me, Kei non è così cretino da pensare che suo nonno sia di nuovo in giro o che la gente sparisca senza motivo” ribatté. Sergey si morse l’interno della guancia.

“Dopo aver visto spiriti dentro delle trottole non trovo così assurdo esistano i cyborg” si lamentò.

 ***********************

“Oh _my friends_! E’ una giornata fantastica!” urlò Max. Spalancò le finestre e si affacciò fuori, il vento gli fece ondeggiare le ciocche bionde grosse quattro dita. Emily uscì il capo da sotto le coperte, tastò mugolando il comodino con la mano e prese i suoi occhiali.

“Latte al ketchup aspettami!” gridò ancora Max. Emily guardò la sveglia, le stecchette azzurre luminescenti segnavano le sette. Mugolò e rimise il capo sotto le coperte. Max raggiunse il talamo e scostò le coperte dalla fidanzata che si coprì il viso con le braccia.

“ _My darling_ , dobbiamo andare a lavoro” le ricordò.

“Appena arriviamo al laboratorio, ti lanciò una racchetta da tennis in mezzo agli occhi” farfugliò. Max si piegò in avanti e le baciò la guancia.

“Oggi, vedrai, sarà il grande giorno. Finalmente farai la grande scoperta che aspetti da anni”. La rincuorò. Emily sorrise, il telefono squillò ed entrambi si voltarono verso l’apparecchio.

******************

“Lay, quando fa così è tua nipote!” strillò Mao. Sprofondò la testa nel cuscino e si coprì le orecchie con le mani, sentendo gli strilli della figlia. La bambina afferrò un cubo di legno e lo tirò addosso allo zio che lo schivò.

“Su, piccola ninja di zio”. Cercò di calmarla. La bambina pianse più rumorosamente, le lacrime le rigavano il viso paffutello, la pelle del volto le si era arrossata e stringeva convulsamente i pugni. Ray prese in braccio la figlia ed iniziò a cullarla su e giù.

“Daky non piangere. C’è qui papà” mormorò. La bambina gli afferrò il codino, lo strattonò facendolo gemere e lo morse. Lay si voltò sentendo il cellulare di Ray iniziare a suonare.

“Quando capirai che questi cosi sono vietati al villaggio della tigre bianca?” borbottò. Lo afferrò e guardò il display.

*********

Daichi mise le mani sul letto e si diede la spinta, mettendosi a testa in giù. Incrociò le gambe sopra di sé e sporse il labbro.

“Quindi era vero che esci con la nipote del presidente Daitenji?” domandò. Le orecchie del professor Kappa divennero vermiglie.

“Andiamo dallo stesso ottico” spiegò. Si leccò le labbra e si strinse la cravatta.

“Sei sicuro che vado bene con questo vestito?” domandò. Sentì Daichi sbadigliare e sbatté un pugno per terra.

“Potresti almeno ascoltarmi” si lagnò. Si girò sentendo il suo computer vibrare e guardò l’immagine di una mail apparire sullo schermo.

*********

 “Il filo rosso del destino fa il suo corso. Non dovresti sentirtene legato, ma pensare che c’è un piano più grande dietro” disse il drago blu. Camminava al fianco di Takao e le sue squame blu brillavano evanescenti. Takao lo guardò schivare una donna che teneva una borsa della spesa in mano.

-E’ ancora incredibile possano prendere forma solida… certo, se non li vedessimo solo noi possessori sarebbe un bel guaio- rifletté.

“Al massimo è un filo per farmi inciampare. Ho dimenticato il cellulare, anche questa volta il colloquio di lavoro è andato male, Hilary ha il gatto di Kei da mesi e lui non risponde al citofono …”. Enumerò. La luce del tramonto illuminava gli edifici e la strada, facendo avere ai capelli neri di Takao dei riflessi vermigli. Dragoon dimenò la coda.

“Anche il suo wit-power è sparito, ma io non penso sia morto per questo” ribatté. Takao sbuffò e si passò la mano sulla spalla.

“Se continua così, visto quanto è diventata scontrosa, sparirà anche Hilary” si lamentò. Il drago azzurro si guardò le unghie aguzze e ricurve.

“Non sarà che volevi diventasse la tua ragazza?” domandò con voce gutturale. Takao gonfiò le guance e strinse i pugni.

“Se mi ridici una cosa del genere ti rinchiudo di nuovo nella spada di pietra da dove sei venuto fuori” lo minacciò.

“Dranzer non parla neanche Drigher”. Ammise il Bit power leggendario.

“Dranzer… ora che ci penso non so neanche come Kei l’abbia avuta. Max ha trovato il suo bit nell’amuleto tartaruga ricevuto dalla madre, Rei era il più meritevole della sua tribù. Alla fine è sempre così, di Kei si sa solo il suo alone di mistero” borbottò Takao. Si abbassò la visiera del cappellino mettendosi il viso in ombra. Vide qualcuno avanzare verso di lui piegato di lato, con i passi incerti ed ondeggiando. Impallidì vedendo i tagli sanguinanti e i vestiti strappati del giovane dai capelli rossi davanti a lui. Gli occhi di Yuri erano sbiaditi, le iridi spente ed erano neri con tonalità rosso ruggine ai bordi. Il russo lo guardò in viso e crollò in terra ai suoi piedi.

“Takao …” bisbigliò. Takao si piegò, lo sollevò rimettendolo in piedi e se lo caricò in spalla.

“Cos’è successo? Cosa ci fai qui? Credevo vivessi in Russia?”. Lo tempestò di domande.

“Ti prego… non permettere che ci riescano… l’ultima volta l’avete salvato, vi prego” lo implorò farfugliando Yuri. Dragoon si sporse in avanti e mise il muso accanto a un lupo di ghiaccio acquattato lì accanto. La bestia tremava e guaiva, tenendo le orecchie abbassate.

“Cosa accade?” domandò il drago.

“La … fenice nera …” esalò Yuri. La testa gli ricadde di lato e perse i sensi.


	3. Cap.3 Blade Breakers returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa alla fanfiction challenge II:
> 
> Prompt: Processo.

Cap.3Blade Breakersreturns

Il nonno di Takao si sedette davanti a Yuri, guardò il giovane pallido incosciente nel letto e gli deterse la fronte con una pezzuola bagnata.

"Perché mio nipote non me la racconta mai giusta?" domandò. Rimboccò le coperte al ferito e chiuse gli occhi, le rughe del suo viso s'ispessirono.

"Pensavo che finite le sfide di bey le stranezze sarebbero cessate" mormorò. Sentì il ragazzino svenuto mugolare di dolore e gli accarezzò il capo.

"Va tutto bene" mormorò.

Draigher alle sue spalle si accucciò accanto al lupo di ghiaccio.

"Ci mancava solo questo dopo la sparizione di Zeo" mormorò. Il lupo uggiolò, guardando il padrone steso nel letto.

***************************

"Perciò chi per telefono, chi per cellulare, chi per computer, abbiamo ricevuto tutti lo stesso messaggio?" domandò Rei. Il professore digitò una serie di tasti sul suo portatile e mosse il mouse a scatti. Le immagini sullo schermo si susseguivano luminescenti, riflettendosi nelle lenti dei suoi occhiali.

"Così pare, ma qualcuno si è inserito nella frequenza e ha cercato di sabotarlo. Devo decriptarlo, così il mio computer lo potrà leggere e apparirà sullo schermo" spiegò il Professor Kappa. Takao avanzava avanti e indietro, facendo cigolare le assi di legno del pavimento.

"Sta succedendo qualcosa di losco" si lamentò. Hilary singhiozzò, sedendosi sul letto e chinò il capo, il suo viso venne coperto dai lunghi capelli castani. Daichi si sedette sul davanzale della finestra muovendo le gambe su e giù.

"Oca emotiva". La punzecchiò. Si voltarono tutti di scatto vedendo il televisore illuminarsi. Sullo sfondo di un monolocale c'era Kei. Hilary lo guardò e scoppiò a piangere più rumorosamente, digrignò i denti e strinse le gambe con forza. Takao si concentrò sullo sguardo intenso del rivale e Max osservò la poltroncina sfondata su cui era seduto. Rey lo fissò passarsi la mano tra i capelli e Daichi socchiuse gli occhi fissando il suo sguardo sulle rughe d'espressione di Hiwatari.

"Ha un'aria rassegnata" sussurrò il bit power della tartaruga.

"Se state vedendo questo video, vuol dire che è successo il peggio. Spero solo che mio fratello Yuri sia riuscito a scappare ...". Iniziò a parlare il Kei nello schermo. Hilary strappò un fazzolettino umido che teneva tra le mani.

"Brother?!" strillò Max.

Il professore bloccò il video, impallidì e avvertì una fitta al cuore.

"Ci ha mentiti" biascicò. 

"Questo non è unprocesso, sentiamo prima quello che ha da dire". S'intromise Rey e il professore fece ripartire il video. Takao, rosso in volto, aprì la bocca.

"Takao stai zitto. Hai poco da essere indignato, ti basta pensare a tuo fratello Hitoshi per ricordarti che non sono l'unico a tenere nascoste le sue parentele". Proseguì la registrazione. Takao richiuse la bocca e sorrise.

"Sono davvero prevedibile" bisbigliò. Kei strinse i braccioli del divano e i suoi muscoli si tesero.

"La prossima volta che ci incontreremo, la persona che avete di fronte sarà scomparsa per sempre. Sappiate che non sarà né un mio tradimento, né un modo per sminuire ...". Kei abbassò il capo e strinse le labbra. "... la nostra amicizia" esala.

"Orgoglioso com'è, non pensavo gli avrei mai sentito dire qualcosa del genere" sussurrò Rey.

"Sarò un'altra persona, perciò cercare di farmi tornare in me significherebbe sprecare fiato inutilmente. I vostri sforzi sarebbero inutili, vi fareste del male e cancellereste il ricordo di quello che ero prima per voi. Cercherò di portarvi via i Bit Power e per fare questo sarò disposto a uccidervi, se necessario. Scegliete, se pensate di essere abbastanza forti, distruggetemi, in caso contrario scappate e pregate che io non riesca a trovarvi". Proseguì Kei nella spiegazione. Dragoon abbassò il muso e fece una serie di versi rauchi e prolungati.

"Dranzer" mormorò il drago dorato di Daichi.

"Diventerà la fenice nera" bisbigliò Max. Si avvicinò a Takao vedendo le sue gambe cedere e gli appoggiò la mano sulla spalla, Rei sostenne il campione del mondo dall'altro braccio.

"Non può essere ... devo ... devo aver decriptato male il messaggio". Disse il Professor Kappa, digitando furiosamente sui tasti del portatile. Hilary guardò Daichi saltare dal davanzale della finestra e correre fuori dalla stanza, rialzò lo sguardo e fissò lo schermo. Nelle sue iridi si rifletté la figura di Kei e il suo corpo s'irrigidì, la luce solare illuminava la superfice trasparente delle sue lacrime.

"E' stato un onore fare parte dei Blade Breakers". Concluse Kei, la sua figura si fece sempre più vicina finché lo schermo non mostrò il suo petto e le sue braccia in movimento, l'immagine si oscurò e il televisore si spense con un bagliore biancastro al centro.

Takao si rizzò, fece un passo avanti allontanandosi dai suoi amici, strinse un pugno e con l'altra mano voltò il cappellino mettendo la visiera all'indietro.

"Io vado a cercarlo che lui voglia o no!" gridò. Max sorrise e annuì.

"Quando si parte?" chiese.

"Non penserai di andare da solo? Mia moglie capirà". Gli fece eco Rei. Hilary tirò un calcio al comodino, facendolo rovesciare e si alzò in piedi.

"Appena quel deficiente ... gliele dico io quattro paroline!" gridò.

"Vengo anche io". Risuona flebile la voce di Yuri, tutto il gruppo si volta verso la porta. Daichi sta entrando sorreggendo il russo sulle spalle.

"Tu sei troppo piccolo e tu sei ridotto troppo male". Fa notare Takao, mentre il wit power della Tartaruga annuisce lentamente. Il nonno di Takao appare dietro il più giovane dimenando la spada di kendo.

"Nipote, non so cosa tu stia combinando, ma qualcuno deve controllarti da parte mia. Perciò o vengono loro o vengo direttamente io" minaccia. Takao sbuffò, raddrizzandosi il cappellino.

"Preparo le mie cose, qualcuno dovrà controllare i vostri bey". S'intromette il professor Kappa.

Takao piega il gomito e si porta un pugno al petto, sorridendo.

"Preparati Key, che tu lo voglia o no, stiamo arrivando".


	4. Cap.4 Un altro bit power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa alla fanfiction challenge II:
> 
> Prompt:Orso

Cap.4 Un altro bit power

"Tre ore, tre e questo catorcio non ha mai smesso di tossicchiare, scoppiettare ed oscillare" si lamentò Hilary. Daichi mise il capo fuori dal finestrino, Rey lo tirò indietro e il ragazzino sbuffò.

"Non potevi comprarti una macchina normale?" domandò, guardando Takao. Yuri appoggiò la testa all'indietro e chiuse gli occhi.

"A piedi avremmo fatto prima" disse sardonico. Rey strinse con entrambe le mani il sedile, la macchina sotto di loro sobbalzava.

"Se al mio villaggio si usassero le auto, io ve lo avrei dato un passaggio" disse l'orientale. Il professor Kappa si raddrizzò gli occhiali, osservando il lato della montagna, allo scossone successivo gli occhiali gli ricaddero nuovamente storti.

"Io non la possiedo neanche la macchina" ammise. Max ticchettò con le mani sulla cintura di sicurezza, la macchina sbandava nei tornanti della stradina di montagna.

"La miia auto ce l'ha Emily ... in America ...". S'intromise. Takao digrignò i denti e strinse più forte il volante.

"Piantatela, non sono una miniera d'oro e mi sono potuto permettere solo questo furgoncino usato" ringhiò. Hilary si ticchettò le dita sulla guancia.

"Almeno più veloce puoi andare?" chiese. Takao sentiva il motore scoppiettare, il sedile sotto di lui tremare ed espirò.

"Continuate così e guidate voi" li minacciò. Dragoon ridacchiò, seduti sul suo corpo affusolato si tenevano ben stretti gli altri bit power, tranne il drago dorato che voleva sopra di loro.

"E' veramente nervoso" sussurrò il drago azzurro.

"Non distrarti, dobbiamo continuare a percepire le tracce spirituali della fenice" gli ricordò Draigher. Il fianco brullo della montagna lasciò lo spazio a una serie di alberi della foresta che la copriva. Daichi abbassò lo sguardo e vide un burrone sotto di loro. Si ritrasse sentendo un ruggito, il professor Kappa impallidì guardandosi intorno rabbrividendo.

"Cos'è stato?" domandò Hilary.

"Non il mio stomaco" ribatté Max. Un ruggito più forte fece tremare la terra.

"Forse un animale di grossa taglia, magari un orso" rispose Rey.

"Non voglio scoprirlo, Takao accelera!" ululò Daichi.

"Tenetevi forte" ordinò Takao, cambiò marcia e premette l'acceleratore a fondo. I sobbalzi del furgoncino si fecero più forti, il gruppetto sbatteva a destra e a sinistra, si colpivano a vicenda rovinandosi addosso tra una serie di gemiti di dolore.

"Non possiamo fare niente, le cinture sono allacciate" disse Rey, proteggendo Yuri con il proprio corpo. La coda gli finivai n viso e sentiva Draigher ruggire fuori dal furgoncino. Max mise le braccia dietro di sé e si avvinghiò al sedile.

"A ragione il mio Draciel, quando dice che bisogna andare piano!" strepitò. Il lato sinistro del furgoncino si piegò verso l'interno con un rumore stridulo di lamiera.

"E' una bestia feroce!" gridò il professore, guardando la lamiera assumere la forma di artigli ricurvi verso di lui.

"La ...cosaci vuole spingere fuori strada!" strillò Hilary. Yuri assottigliò gli occhi.

"Non può essere una bestia feroce, lì c'è lo strapiombo, dovrebbe saper volare". Cercò di usare una voce gelida e analitica, ma era flebile. La creatura caricò nuovamente il furgoncino, questa volta dal lato della foresta e lo spinse giù dalla scarpata facendogli sfondare il guard rail. Dragoon scese in picchiata, lo afferrò tra le zampe, discese più lentamente e lo appoggiò delicatamente sul terreno. La lamiera del furgoncino era ripiegata in più punti, dal motore usciva un denso fumo nero e i finestrini si erano tutti incrinati. Lo sportello del guidatore venne sbalzato via e Takao uscì fuori dal mezzo, aveva il viso sudato e gli occhi sporti in fuori.

"Non è giusto! Nonno non me ne comprerà mai uno nuovo!" urlò. Uno dietro l'altro tutti i ragazzi vennero fuori dal veicolo.

"State tutti bene?" domandò Takao. Rey si appoggiò al rottame con la schiena, annuendo.

"Sono un po' ammaccato, ma sto bene" sussurrò. Max gli avvolse le spalle con un braccio e con l'altro alzò il pugno al cielo.

"Alive!" gridò. Daichi gli saltò sulle spalle e tirò su le gambe, piegando le ginocchia.

"Bello, rifacciamolo!" propose. Si voltò, vide Yuri cadere in avanti, scese giù dalle spalle di Max e lo sorresse. Il professor Kappa tremava, stringendo a sé il portatile.

"Ho avuto tanta paura" biascicò. Max lasciò andare Rey e abbracciò lui.

"Relax doc" lo rassicurò.

"Sarà meglio allontanarci, prima che quellacosaci attacchi di nuovo". Fece notare Hilary. Il gruppetto si mise a correre attraverso la foresta di montagna davanti a loro, rabbrividendo per l'umidità.

"Ehy voi, dove credete di andare?" domandò una figura uscendo da dietro una roccia, sistemandosi davanti ai giovani. I giovani uomini si fermarono trovandoselo dinnanzi. L'uomo ghignò, si abbassò il cappello nero a falde larghe e si passò l'indice sopra i grossi baffi. Alle sue spalle apparve un bit orso, dalla peluria marroncina come i suoi stivali e dalle iridi color amaranto.

"La Borg mi ha mandato per eliminarvi, vi sfido" ringhiò lo sconosciuto. Hilary guardò la giacca verde sgualcita dell'aggressore, i suoi pantaloni di stagno e la sua faccia bruciata dal sole. Subito dopo posò lo sguardo sull'orso, aveva un corno sulla fronte e le fauci spalancate.

"Non è molto forte, posso occuparmene io". Si propose. Takao tolse la mano dal beyblade alla sua cintura, alzò un sopracciglio e si volse verso la giovane, assistendo mentre si allacciava i lunghi capelli castani in un codino.

"Tu non lo sai neanche lanciare un bey, ochetta". La prese in giro Daichi. Hilary alzò le spalle.

"Fatti in là, pulce" ordinò. Aprì la giacca, estraendo dalla tasca interna un lanciatore rosa a cui era attaccato un bey argento sfavillante.

"Quando vuoi ragazzina!" gridò l'avversario. I due contendenti raggiunsero la base di un albero abbattuto dalla forma concava.

"Tre ... due ... uno ... via!". Fece il conto alla rovescia il colosso. Lanciò il suo bey facendo schioccare una frusta nera.

"Vai Milady!" gridò Hilary. Dal suo beibleade si alzò una luce, comparve un'arpia dai lunghi capelli rosso cardinale che sbatté le ali e si avventò sopra l'orso con i suoi artigli.

"Professore, registri la sfida, così scopriremo quali sono le tecniche di combattimento della Borg" ordinò Max. Il professor Kappa obbedì, si sedette per terra e aprì lo schermo del portatile. Gli occhi di Yuri scattavano velocemente a destra e a sinistra seguendo i movimenti dei due contendenti, il rosso non sbatteva le palpebre. L'orso tentò di mordere a sangue l'arpia, questa schivò, gli si mise di sopra e conficcò i suoi artigli nella sua schiena. Le artigliate della creatura mitologica brillarono, il beyblade dell'avversario uscì fuori dal ring e l'aggressore lo recuperò da terra scappando via.

"Come ha ... un tempo ..." balbettò Takao. Hilary guardò il proprio bey fermarsi e lo prese in mano, le sue iridi castane divennero liquide.

"E' stato Key a insegnarle" disse Yuri. Il resto del gruppo impallidì, guardandosi a vicenda.

******************

Key socchiuse gli occhi e osservò i topi correre sul pavimento sporca di polvere della cella.

-Sono uguali a quelli che stavano nell'orfanotrofio- pensò. Le ferite bruciavano e quelle sui polsi e sulle caviglie dovute alle catene gli pulsavano. Un paio di roditori avanzavano verso Dranzer, che era riversa su un fianco sporca di sangue. Key lanciò un sasso e le creature indietreggiarono squittendo, mostrando i denti aguzzi e dimenando i baffi. La porta si aprì, Key assottigliò gli occhi abbagliato dalla luce. Un giovane uomo avanzò, si muoveva meccanicamente e i suoi occhi erano vuoti.

"E' arrivato il momento" disse Zeo con voce ferruginosa.

-L'inizio della fine- pensò Key.


	5. Cap.5 Mistero insepolto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa alla fanfiction challenge II:
> 
> Prompt: Montagna.

  
Cap.5 Mistero insepolto

"Max, spegni quella cosa!" gridò Rey. Si appoggiò contro un albero e si massaggiò le tempie.

"Siamo persi in una montagna a caso, in una foresta a caso e rischiamo il congelamento. Non credi che non ci meritiamo di essere anche torturati?" domandò il professor Kappa, guardando il biondo. Max sporse il labbro e chiuse l'mp3 senza cuffie.

"E' un ritrovato della tecnica, _guys_ " si lamentò.

"Se sento di nuovo Surfing U.S.A. o una qualsiasi altra canzone america vecchia come mio nonno, mi uccido" ringhiò Takao. Max gonfiò le guance e sbuffo.

"Antipatici" brontolò. Draciel sorrise, congiungendo le zampe.

"Finalmente è finita" sussurrò. 

"In montagna la luce se ne va presto. Mio padre diceva sempre che è pericoloso" spiegò Daichi, aiutando Yuri ad abbassare il capo per evitare un ramo basso. La sua voce copriva il gorgogliare in lontananza di un ruscello. Si rimisero in marcia, i tonfi dei loro passi sul duro terreno rossiccio risuonavano tutt'intorno coprendo il brusio di sottofondo prodotto dagli animali. Il canto degli uccelli diurni lasciò il posto a quello dei volatili notturni. Il professor Kappa inciampò in una radice che usciva dal terreno graffiandosi le ginocchia. Le caviglie degli altri venivano martoriate da dei picoli rovi. Rey si arrampicò sopra un albero ed iniziò a saltare da uno all'altro, atterrando acquattato su una serie di rami.

"Sembra un gatto" sussurrò Yuri, guardandolo.

"Potrei farlo anche io se volessi. Mio padre era un tagliaboschi, sono cresciuti in posti simili". Si vantò Daichi e il rosso annuì.

"Sei sicuro che ce la fai?"domandò il più giovane. Il russo sorrise, il suo viso era ingrigito e madido di sudore. 

"Ci vuole ben altro per fermarmi" biascicò. Si sentì un nuovo strillo di dolore del professore, i cui occhiali rotolarono a due mani di distanza dove era ruzzolato.

"Ti odio postaccio! Non c'è neanche la connessione internet!" piagnucolò Kappa. Hilary teneva il capo chino, avvertiva delle fitte al cuore e gli occhi le bruciavano.

"Smettila dilamentarti, attirerai le bestie selvatiche" ringhiò.

"Su, su. Pensate che finalmente siamo di nuovo tutt'insieme in una nuova avventura" li rassicurò Takao. Sentiva i ringhi e i ruggiti dei bit risuonare nella foresta.

"Questo posto è troppo stretto. Tra poco distruggo tutto". Soffiò Draigher e Dragoon annuì, raschiando il terreno con le unghie aguzze. Takao s'indicò con l'indice e gonfiò il petto.

"Tranquilli. Seguite me e ne usciremo" dichiarò. Chiuse gi occhi e avanzò, sbatté contro un albero e cadde a terra con un gemito. Gli altri scoppiarono a ridere, compresi i bit power. Il professor Kappa si rimise gli occhiali, socchiuse gli occhi e indicò davanti a sé.

"C'è una costruzione laggiù!" gridò. Takao si rimise in piedi, mentre Rey e Max correvano verso la struttura. Era un edificio bianco dal tetto bombato.

"Sembra un piccolo palazzetto dello sport" disse Max. Rey raggiunse la porta socchiusa, la spinse facendola cigolare.

"Entriamo, potrebbe esserci un modo per contattare il nonno di Takao" mormorò. Hilary li raggiunse, tenendo le labbra strette.

"Mi sembra un'idea pessima" sibilò. 

"Paura ochetta?!" le gridò Daichi, dirigendosi in quella direzione sempre sostenendo il russo.

"Al massimo tu, pulce!" urlò in risposta la ragazza.

"E' abbandonato, quindi forse davvero non ci conviene entrare" disse Rey, guardando all'interno. Entrò insieme a Max, Takao li seguì tenendo un pugno chiuso.

"E che i nemici si facciano avanti se ci sono, non temo la sfida" sussurrò. C'erano dei tavoli ricoperti di polvere, sotto strati di ragnatele c'erano degli alambicchi scuriti dalla polvere incostrata. Daichi si allontanò da Yuri, tenendo il capo alzato e annusando. Seguì una scia di odore acre e abbassò il capo osservando delle ampolle spaccate sparse in terra macchiate di una sostanza verde luminescente. Si voltò vedendo il rosso immobile, con gli occhi sgranati, fermò all'entrata e lo raggiunse. Hilary arrivò fino a un tavolo spaccato a metà e riverso per terra. Si girò e raggiunse anche lei Yuri.

"Qui?" domandò. Il lupo di ghiaccio ruggì e chinò il capo, annuendo. Takao si fermò davanti a una fila di monitor spaccati da cui uscivano scintille bluastre, anch'essi ricoperti di polvere. Il professor Kappa si pulì gli occhiali, li rimise apposto e osservò un calendario ingiallito e strappato a metà appeso alla parete.

"Questo posto è abbandonato da di sicuro più di quindici anni" borbottò.

"Sembra un set horror" ribatté Draciel.

"Yes, è un set ideale per Halloween". Gli fece eco Max. Si avvicinò a Rey e si sporse verso di lui.

"Cosa credi sappia Yuri di questo posto?" bisbigliò. L'orientale sporse il labbro inferiore e alzò le spalle. Il professore si avvicinò a una tastiera davanti a uno schermo di computer integro ed iniziò a cliccare. Si accese una schermata verde, storta, le cui lettere risultavano piegate.

"Per essere una tecnologia dell'epoca, doveva essere molto avanzata" mormorò.

Hilary uscì, mise un braccio intorno alle spalle del russo e lo abbracciò.

"Bene, bene!". Risuonò una voce maschile sconosciuta. Takao alzò il capo, guardando una scala che portava a una balaustra che formava un secondo piano ad anello sottostante al soffitto.

"Eccovi, vi aspettavamo!". Proseguì lo sconosciuto. Max intravide la sua ombra affacciarsi alla balaustra.

"Preparatevi ad essere sconfitti!" urlò l'adulto.

"Ha un beyblade!" gridò Rey, indicando la figura in ombra dello scienziato. Quest'ultimo accese le luci dell'edificio, che tremolando ed emanando radizioni rossastre o grigiastre, lo illuminarono. Takao mise la mano sul Bey, guardando il losco figuro dai capelli grigio-viola arruffati. Indossava un camice bianco e aveva gli occhi sporgenti, mentre era intento a sorridere. Dragoon mise un'unghia sulla spalla di Takao.

"Fratellino è molto più arrabbiato di me, stavolta lascia a lui il posto" sussurrò con voce roca. Takao si voltò, il drago d'oro era acquattato a terra e ringhiava. Takao annuì.

"Nessuno fa del male ai miei amici. Sarai tu a perdere!" strillò Daichi, mettendosi davanti a Yuri.

-Sì, alla fine anche per me Daichi è un fratellino- pensò Takao.

"Sbrigati a batterlo, esibizionista!" ordinò ad alta voce.

***************************************************

Il tecnico stringeva a sé una carpetta con i dati. La figura in ombra davanti a lui guardava oltre il vetro oscurato della stanza-osservatorio.

"Come procede?" domandò quest'ultima.

Il tecnico guardò a sua volta oltre il vetro e si sporse, osservando il campo d'addestramento sottostante. Frammenti di diversi bey-bleade erano sparsi a terra, tra i corpi di ragazzini svenuti. Kei era in piedi sopra una montagna di frammenti di plastica colorati, teneva il capo chino e i suoi occhi color ametista non avevano pupille e tendevano al grigio nella parte superiore.

"Benissimo. La potenza del soggetto aumenta costantemente" rispose il tecnico, osservando il bey rosso avvolto da un'aura nera che girava su se stesso, sfrecciando da una parte all'altra del campo. La figura oscura ghignò, congiunse le mani e socchiuse gli occhi.

"Presto avremo i beat sacri" sussurrò. -E niente si opporrà alla mia scalata al potere-.

  



	6. Cap.6 La via viene trovata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa alla fanfiction challenge II:
> 
> Prompt: Fifa.

Cap.6 La via viene trovata

Yuri si allontanò da Hilary e si sedette per terra, davanti all'edificio. Hilary sospirò, si appoggiò contro uno degli stipiti dell'uscio e incrociò le braccia. Teneva il capo voltato, gli occhi socchiusi e i suoi lunghi capelli castani le oscillavano ai lati del viso. Rey rabbrividì guardando e si voltò.

"Quella ragazza ha passato troppo tempo con Kei" borbottò. Il professor Kappa annuì e gli mise una mano sulla spalla.

"Capisco cosa intendi, le manca solo la sciarpa bianca" sussurrò. Max raggiunse Yuri e gli si mise in ginocchio accanto, i suoi pantaloni s'inumidirono con la rugiada della sera.

"My friend, non abbatterti così. Andrà tutto bene vedrai" disse gentilmente. Lo aiutò a rialzarsi e lo trascinò dentro la struttura, Hilary strappò uno stelo d'erba, se lo mise in bocca e li seguì. 

"Questo luogo provoca timore" bisbigliò Draigher.

"Io ho direttamentefifa". Gli rispose con un verso basso Draciel.

L'edificio tremava e una serie di fasci di luce si alzavano dai beyblade intenti a sbattere l'uno contro l'altro, creando delle scintille, lungo il pavimento, il mobilio e le pareti del laboratorio abbandonato. Il beat avversario si affacciava dal pavimento, tenendo il muso dagli occhi ciechi. Era una grossa talpa dal pelo verde scuro, dalle sue zampe paffute partivano delle siringhe d'acciaio. Il drago dorato le frantumava utilizzando coda e zampe. La talpa si rinascose nel pavimento evitando un morso da parte del drago. Uscì dal soffitto per prenderlo alle spalle, il drago dorato ghignò, fece un giro su se stesso in volo ed iniziò a sbattere furiosamente le ali. La talpa lanciò un verso stridulo volando via, colpì uno degli schermi e scomparve. Il beat dello scienziato gli volò ai piedi, fermandosi. L'uomo lo prese e scappò via urlando.

"Codardo" ruggì Dragoon. Il drago dorato scomparve e Daichi riprese il suo bey, sistemandoselo alla cintola. Avanzò verso gli altri, superando una serie di macchie di sangue incrostate che macchiavano il pavimento.

"Sono stato grande!" urlò. Un pezzo di intonaco si staccò e gli cadde in testa, facendolo gemere di dolore e facendogli apparire un bernoccolo. Chiuse gli occhi e le lacrime gli rigarono il viso paffutello.

"Muoviti pulce, non c'è tempo". Lo rimproverò Hilary.

"Brutta strega, lo so anche io che dobbiamo trovare Kei" strepitò. Le fece la linguaggia e la guardò allontanarsi. Raggiunse Yuri, affiancandolo.

"Grazie al cielo sei tornato, se questo biondino tentava di consolarmi come un poppante ancora un po', lo prendevo a pugni" brontolò il russo. Max avvampò e Daichi ridacchiò. Takao allargò le gambe, drizzò la schiena alzando la testa e mise le mani sui fianchi.

"Aspetta Hilary, si è fatto buio ed è tardi. Rimaniamo qui per la notte" dichiarò serio. Yuri si allontanò da Daichi, gli passò di fianco e uscì dal laboratorio. Daichi gli corse dietro.

"Aspetta, dove vai?" domandò. Yuri fu affiancato dal suo lupo di ghiaccio, al quale si appoggiò.

"Non mi fermo finché non trovo mio fratello" spiegò. Le sue gambe tremavano e il suo viso era imperlato di sudore freddo. Daichi lo affiancò e lo aiutò a rimanere in piedi. 

Takao abbassò le braccia e sospirò.

"E' una pessima idea" brontolò.

"Non ho nessuna intenzione di aspettare i vostri comodi". Dichiarò secca Hilary, uscendo a sua volta dall'edificio.

"La scontrosità dilaga, attenti a non contaggiarvi". Scherzò Max, chiudendo gli occhi. 

"Andiamo anche noi, ma mi dispiace ..." mormorò Rey. Takao gli sorrise e mise le braccia dietro la testa, piegando di lato il cappellino.

"Fa niente. Però vi avverto, sono troppo pigro per saltare la pausa sonno. Per non parlare del pranzo". Enumerò, attraversando a sua volta l'uscita. Dragoon lo afferrò delicatamente con i denti per la maglia e se lo mise in groppa.

"Dormi lì, ma non lagnarti come un moccioso" brontolò. Takao sorrise e chiuse gli occhi.

"Sembri nonno" biascicò. Il professore tolse una chiavetta usb da uno dei computer e se la mise in tasca. I suoi occhiali erano appannati e aveva una ruga di espressione sul volto.

-Sono riuscito a decriptare i dati, ma è meglio non avvertire ancora gli altri- pensò. Uscì, seguendo Max e Rey. Il gruppo si riunì all'altezza di un fiumiciattolo.

"Ho trovato il covo della Borg!". Annunciò il professore. Si strinse il computer al petto e sospirò. "Ed è lontanissimo". Aggiunse. Si sentiva Takao russare da sopra Dragoon.

"Buone notizie ce ne sono?" domandò Draciel. Il professore annuì.

"Dobbiamo attraversare la foresta, il lago alla sua fine e solo allora ci sarà un posto abitato che ci permetterà di prendere un aereo. Se qualcuno ci darà un prestito per fare il viaggio" spiegò.

"Ho unarequestnuova permy mother" ribatté Max. Rey socchiuse gli occhi, si arrampicò su un albero e si acquattò su un ramo.

"Dobbiamo fermarci assolutamente. Si sta avvicinando un orso e questa volta è uno vero". Dichiarò. Il lupo di ghiaccio scattò in avanti e si mise a correre. Draigher scattò dietro di lui e tornarono tenendo tra i denti le due metà dell'orso fatti a brandelli. Il professore vomitò, mentre il viso di Max divenne bluastro.

"Li cucino io!" si propose Daichi. Hilary sospirò e schiacciò un ragno che camminava sopra l'albero accanto a lei.

"Sì, direi che con gente come voi dobbiamo fermarci per forza" borbottò. Takao mugolò e socchiuse un occhio.

"Dragoon" biascicò.

"Dormi un altro po', così dopo ci alleniamo" sussurrò il drago. Takao chiuse gli occhi sorridendo, sentendo il respiro caldo del suo beat.

"Ho proprio voglia d'inventare un nuovo lancio" biascicò. Max si sedette accanto a Daichi e a Yuri.

"Oggi quel tizio ha detto che ci aspettava. Pensate che la Borg sappia che andremo al loro covo?" domandò. Si grattò la guancia paffuta sopra le linee nere.

"E' ovvio sia una trappola" rispose gelido Yuri. Si sentivano i ringhi del suo lupo di ghiaccio e gli strilli acuti dell'arpia di Hilary. Max alzò un o.k. verso il cielo notturno.

"Non importa, siamo indestructible!" gridò.

  



	7. Cap.7 Notte di riflessioni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo Fell of innocence.
> 
> Partecipa alla fanfiction challenge II:
> 
> Prompt:Colori.

Cap.7 Notte di riflessioni

Hilary alzò il capo, il cielo era blu-scuro e vedeva le stelle. Sentiva i respiri regolari del resto della squadra in lontananza, si sedette sull'erba accanto alla riva del lago. Si sporse in avanti e guardò l'acqua liscia e nera, su cui si riflettevano le stelle. La luce lunare filtrava tra le fronde degli alberi che frusciavano. Alcune foglie secche si staccarono, volando tutt'intorno insieme agli aghi verdi di pino. 

Hilary si morse il labbro, una lacrima le scese lungo il viso liscio e cadde nel lago, increspando l'acqua in una serie di cerchi. Altre lacrime caddero nello specchio d'acqua,il suo riflessodeformato veniva riflesso da ogni cerchio d'acqua.

Hilary si mise una ciocca dei corti capelli castani dietro l'orecchio, era umida di sudore. Ansimava, teneva la schiena curva in avanti e la testa le pizzicava all'attaccatura dei capelli. Sorrise guardando Key addolcire lo sguardo.

"Al prossimo lancio cerca di non far finire il bey fuori dal campo" ordinò Hiwatari. Hilary annuì, riprendendo il bey.

Hilary si asciugò il viso e strinse gli occhi, sentendo delle fitte al petto.

"Mi ha aiutato tante volte, ora sta a me salvarlo dalla suamaledizione" sussurrò. Si voltò di scatto sentendo dei passi avvicinarsi.

Il professor Kappa inciampò in una radice e rotolò fino a Hilary. Mugolando di dolore si diede la spinta per sedersi dritto, le gambe ricoperte di ematomi gli pulsavano. Si raddrizzò gli occhiali, ansimando, il suo fiato si condensava in nuvolette di vapore davanti al suo viso. Hilary lo guardò prendere il computer, metterselo sulle gambe tremanti e sfregarsi le mani soffiandoci sopra.

"Dovresti tornare dal fuoco" ribatté la giovane. Kappa negò con il capo, accese il computer e tolse l'audio.

"Devo farti vedere una cosa" sussurrò.

**********************

"Yuri" sussurrò Daichi. Gattonò fino all'altro giovane, adagiato sul pelo di ghiaccio del suo lupo.

"Pensavo dormissi ..." sussurrò il ragazzino. Yuri fissava il cielo sopra di sé e teneva gli occhi socchiusi.

"No, pensavo" rispose a bassa voce. Il rosso più piccolo incrociò le gambe e strinse le ginocchia.

"Tu e tuo fratello siete strani. Non vi vedo mai dormire o mangiare ..." mormorò. Le iridi di Yuri si fecero più scure e piegò la testa in avanti, mettendo il viso in ombra. Daichi si sporse in avanti e gli sorrise.

"Però tu sei già diventato il mio migliore amico in assoluto". Concluse. Yuri sorrise e si voltò.

"Quanto sei mieloso" borbottò. Daichi gli fece la linguaggia, saltò in piedi e gonfiò il petto.

"Allora ti sfido!" strillò, estraendo il bey. Draigher ruggì, Rey lo colpì con una scarpa facendolo voltare e Max lo raggiunse alla fronte con l'mp3 facendolo svenire. Yuri lo guardò cadere a terra svenuto con gli occhi a spirale e un bernoccolo in testa, scoppiando a ridere.

-Ora capisco cosa ci trova mio fratello in questo gruppo di invasati- pensò. Il lupo sbadigliò, sbatté un paio di volte la lingua sul palato e mise il muso sulle zampe.

"Che strani questi umani. Di notte, invece di dormire, ciarlano". Fece un basso ruggito.

***************************

Le urla gli rimbombavano nelle orecchie, sgranò gli occhi affondando, il suo corpo rigido sprofondava nell'acqua gelata. Il cervello gli doleva e la sua vista divenne appannata. Intravide l'ombra di una mano avvicinarsi al suo viso, fece scattare la mano tremando e sentì i muscoli dargli delle fitte. La afferrò, Takao lo tirò fuori e lui gli crollo addosso. Il resto dei bladebreackers lo guardava sorridendo.

Key continuava a correre, tenendo gli occhi abbassati, avvertendo la testa pulsargli.

-Di chi sono quei volti?!- si domandò. Accelerò ancora continuando a correre, tenendo il capo abbassato, il bey che stringeva nella mano gli bruciava il palmo e i capelli gli sbattevano contro il viso. Andò a sbattere e rimbalzò a terra. Alzò il capo e sgranò gli occhi, imprigionata nella teca alta fino al soffitto davanti a lui c'era una gigantesca fenice. La creatura era cinta da un campo di forza e le sue piume infuocate si abbattevano contro il vetro. 

"Cosa sei?" domandò con la voce tremante. Guardò il proprio riflesso pallido nel vetro, gli sfibrati capelli grigio chiari gli ricadevano ai lati del viso ossuto, gli occhi sgranati dalle iridi viola spente e deglutì.

"Chi sono io?" chiese. Si portò le dita al viso, la mano gli tremava e si toccò i segni blu sul volto.

Un bambino dai capelli rossi sorrideva.

"Guarda che belli" disse con voce infantile. Il piccolo Key socchiuse gli occhi, le fiamme scoppiettavano sotto le ampolle tutt'intorno a loro. La luce rossastra delle lampade illuminavano il laboratorio e dagli schermi sulle pareti provenivano dei biip regolarsi.

"Come scapperemo con la vernice?" domandò Key, incrociando le braccia. Yuri infilò le mani nel barattolo aperto di vernice blu, macchiandosi le dita graciline.

"Non lo so, ma mi piacciono icolori" rispose. Key ghignò, gli prese la mano e si premette il suo indice e il suo medio sulla guancia.

"Questi segni ci daranno la forza. Noi siamo i migliori" dichiarò.

Key batté un paio di volte le palpebre, tremando come la fenice legata oltre il vetro.

Key guardò il proprio riflesso negli occhi scuri dalla ragazza con i corti capelli castani davanti a lui. Gli sorrideva, aveva la pelle chiara e una maglietta le copriva il corpo magrolino. Il giovane sentì le proprie guance diventare bollenti.

Key si premette la testa con entrambe le mani ed iniziò a gridare, tentò di mettersi in piedi urlando sempre più forte. Cadde in ginocchio con gli occhi sgranati, ansimando si accasciò di lato. I suoi occhi divennero grigiastri e il suo corpo si abbandono, disarticolato. Una figura adulta in ombra guardò il suo corpo a terra privo di sensi.

"Presto sarai solo la mia marionetta cybernetica" sibilò.


	8. Cap.8 Gita in barca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo Fell of innocence.
> 
> Partecipa alla fanfiction challenge II:
> 
> Prompt:Papera.

Cap.8 Gita in barca

"La miaIronducknon vi porterà proprio da nessuna parte" disse il barcaiolo. Si tolse una pipa dalla bocca e tolse una confezione di metallo dalla tasca.

"Lei e la suapaperaallora che ci state a fare su questo lago?!" gridò Takao. Il traghettatore aprì la confezione di metallo e ne tirò fuori del tabacco. Max osservò l'imbarcazione, la sua vernice era scolorita, le canne fumarie di ferro erano piegate e arrugginite. Rey si sporse in avanti, annusando le pale di legno mezze marcite.

"Io non mi muovo" borbottò il traghettatore. Accese un fiammifero e lo utilizzò per dare fuoco al tabacco.

"Lei ci deve traghettare dall'altra parte!" strepitò Takao. L'uomo dimenò il fiammifero spegnendolo.

"Io non ho nessuna intenzione di attraversare il lago. Dicono che ultimamente dall'altra parte è pericoloso, succedono cose strane" borbottò.

"E' fortunato che non può vedere noi beat o lo avremmo convinto noi" ringhiò il lupo di ghiaccio. Dragon annuì, dimenando la coda e facendo sollevare un polverone. L'uomo si strofinò gli occhi colpito dal terriccio, facendo tremare il suo addome. Hilary teneva il labbro sollevato guardando la canotta sporca di sudore dell'uomo. Lo sconosciuto aspirò dalla pipa e tossì, facendo un basso fischio. La giovane tirò fuori una banconota da cento yen dalla scarpa e gliela sventolò davanti al viso.

"Questi le bastano per portarci dall'altra parte?" domandò. Il navigante ghignò e le sue iridi scure brillarono. Spense la pipa, la svuotò e la mise in tasca, sfregandosi le mani.

"Pronti a salire a bordo" biascicò. Hilary rimise la banconota in tasca.

"Gliela darò a fine viaggio" ringhiò. La sua arpia annuì, mostrando gli artigli.

"Che ci veda o no, se fa il furbo lo uccido" ringhiò.

Rei si massaggiò il collo.

"E' proprio cambiata" sussurrò.

*****************************************

"E rimasto qualcuno sul ponte?" domandò Yuri. L'acqua si abbatteva sopra il vetro dell'oblo e la nave oscillava, piegandosi a destra e a sinistra.

"Non sei l'unico che si è rinchiuso in cabina subito dopo la partenza" brontolò il lupo di ghiaccio. La sua testa aderiva al soffitto della cabina. Yuri lo sentì sbadigliare.

"Non hai già dormito abbastanza?" domandò. Osservava il soffitto sopra di lui e sentiva delle fitte provenire dalle ferite. L'acqua ossigenata aveva creato delle striscie bianche effervescenti.

"Per secoli il nostro compito è stato rimanere immobili e prigionieri. Ci stanchiamo facilmente" bofonchiò il lupo. Yuri si leccò le labbra e sorrise.

"Sei solo pigro" lo punzecchiò. Il lupo aprì un occhio e soffiò dalle narici.

"Insolente. Guarda che voi umani ci avete venerato per secoli" brontolò. Yuri seguì le macchie di umidità sul soffitto. Sentì Daichi vomitare oltre la porta del bagno. Chiuse gli occhi e sospirò.

I fiocchi di neve scendevano aumentando il mantito candido. I piedi di Yuri affondavano e il ragazzetto tremava, strofinandosi le mani sulle braccia nude.

"Sento freddo ..." mormorò. Le sue guance erano bluastre, le labbra viola e batteva i denti. Key camminava davanti a lui, con il capo chino.

"E' solo un tuo convincimento" rispose. Il russo saltellò, si voltò e guardò l'orfanotrofio allontanarsi.

"Key, però ..." mormorò. Si voltò a guardare il fratello maggiore, osservando il sangue scendere e ghiaggiarsi sulla ferita al suo braccio. "...Vorkov ti ha colpito forte e ...". Aggiunse. Kai strinse più forte la sciarpa bianca intorno al proprio collo.

" ... e l'ultima volta per riuscire a rompere quella lastra ci abbiamo messo settimane. E in questo periodo è difficile pescare". Proseguì con le lamente il più giovane. Kai strinse il bey nella mano e schioccò la lingua sul palato.

"Prima facciamo l'esercizio, prima torniamo" rispose secco. Yuri annuì, togliendosi delle lunghe ciocche vermiglie e lisce dal viso.

Yuri si alzò seduto quando la nave fu scossa da una serie di tremiti, l'acqua si abbatté sull'oblo con più forza incrinando il vetro. Il lupo iniziò a uggiolare.

"Cosa c'è?" domandò il russo alzando la voce.

"Ultrasuoni" ringhiò la bestia. La nave oscillò nuovamente e il vetro andò in pezzi, l'acqua iniziò ad entrare. Daichi aprì la porta del bagno e avanzò, l'acqua gli arrivava all'inguine. Il giovinetto aveva il viso verdastro e avanzava oscillando con le gambe tremanti. La porta si aprì ed entro Rei correndo.

"Tutti fuori!" ordinò Draigher.

********************

Max raggiunse correndo la cabina di pilotaggio. Il vento gli scompigliò i capelli biondo e l'odore di salsedine gli fece pizzicare le narici. Tirò fuori il cellulare, il segnale era assente, la barca si piegò nuovamente e lui si aggrappò a un'albero della nave con un braccio, mettendo con la mano libera il cellulare nella tasca accanto all'mp3. Gli ultrasuoni spezzarono alcune assi della parete della cabina di pilotaggio accanto a lui. Si voltò e spalancò la bocca, impallidendo.

"Ohmy god!" esclamò, guardando la gigantesca testa cornuta da mostro di Lockness grande due volte lui che usciva dall'acqua.

"E' un beat!" strepitò Draciel. Max si voltò verso la tartaruga e vide un bey che schizzava a destra e a sinistra sul ponte, brillando di luce viola-grigio. Il traghettatore teneva in mano un lanciatore di bey a forma di timone di ferro grande quanto un pugno.

"Era un uomo della Borg, ci ha fregato" ringhiò il biondo. 

"Siamo vicini alla riva, ma dobbiamo arrivarci". Fece sapere la tartaruga leggendaria. Max prese il lanciatore con il bey con la mano libera.

"E' ora di sperimentare la base antiscivolo!" gridò. Lanciò il bey lanciando un grido euforico. Draciel balzò in acqua, schivò una testata del mostro di Lockness e tentò di artigliarlo alla gola. La tartaruga cavalcava le onde, nuotando rapidamente, mentre l'altra gigantesca creatura si dimenava lanciando versi minacciosi. 

Il resto del gruppo uscì da sottocoperta, correndo. Daichi aveva il viso verdognolo e lo stesso valeva per Takao, il professore tremava totalmente bagnato e gocciolante. Hilary si caricò Yuri in spalla, iniziando ad abbattere gli alberi maestri.

"Dobbiamo creare una scialuppa! Non dobbiamo assolutamente affondare!" urlò.

"Non faremo in tempo!" gridò Rey. Dragoon s'ingigantì allungandosi e indicò le sue spalle con il muso.

"Salite su di me!" ordinò. Una serie di trombe d'aria sollevarono il gruppetto e i loro bey, tranne Draciel, facendoli finire sopra il dorso del Drago azzurro. Le sue scaglie blu erano grandi quanto tutto Takao.

L'avversario utilizzò la coda per frustare Draciel, aprendole una ferita sanguinante sulla zampa. Scattò in avanti e la azzannò con i suoi affilati denti, conficcandoli nel guscio. Lanciò un verso stridulo, le sue zanne erano rimaste incastrate nel guscio della testuggine. Draciel fece scattare ripetutamente la testa, raggiungendo il mostro marino con una serie di testate. Il beat power del mostro di Lockness andò in frantumi, il suo beyblade si fermò e la barca colò a picco con il suo traghettatore.

Dragoon prese il bey della tartaruga con la punta dell'unghia aguzza e lo lanciò a Max che lo prese al volo. Takao si stringeva alle scaglie del collo del suo bey, si affacciò con il campo vedendo avvicinarsi l'altra riva del lago sotto di loro.


	9. Cap.9 Potenza inaudita

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo Promise me.
> 
> Partecipa alla fanfiction challenge II:
> 
> Prompt: Carta.

Cap.9 Potenza inaudita

Le due guardie avanzavano nel corridoio buio stringendo ognuna un braccio del giovane che stavano trascinando. Il ragazzo si dimenava, scalciando, dando una serie di testate facendo sbattere a destra e a sinistra la sua lunga coda di capelli blu, indossava degli occhiali da sole che gli ricadevano storti sul viso.

"Lasciatemi andare, miseri leccapiedi!" gridò, cercando di liberare le braccia ricoperte di lividi.

"Se solo avessi il mio bey, vedrete cosa ne farei della vostra stupida Borg! Non riuscirebbe a tornare rediviva una volta ancora!" sbraitò. Morse a sangue il braccio di una delle guardie, il liquido vermiglio sapeva di metallo nella sua bocca. Il giovane lasciò la presa e ansimò, chinò il capo e digrignò i denti.

Il ragazzo teneva il capo chino su una pila di carte in cui risultavano dei conti. Si massaggiò il collo e alzò lo sguardo sullo schermo del computer, guardando la foto del nonno di Kei.

"Chi è il nuovo fantomatico mecenate della Borg?" si domandò. Prese una carpetta dalla scrivania e la aprì, c'era la foto del padre di Zeo.

"L'eminente scienziato, bla bla bla ... ah ecco la parte che m'interessa. E' stato radiato dall'albo insieme al suo eminente collega per aver compiuto una serie di esperimenti illegali allo scopo di creare cyborg...". Il giovane lanciò la carpetta per terra e si strinse la testa tra le mani.

"Un altro buco nell'acqua, maledizione! Se pensano che gli permetterò di giocare a fare Dio creando animali sacri di metallo ed energia si sbagliano. Andrò direttamente alla fonte per scoprire chi c'è dietro ed al diavolo tutta questacartastraccia!" urlò.

Il ragazzo rialzò il capo e vide Zeo avanzare verso di lui, teneva il capo chino e la flebile luce elettrica delle lampade illuminava i suoi occhi spenti e i suoi capelli azzurri. Avanzava trascinando i piedi ed il suo corpo era rigido, muoveva le braccia meccanicamente.

"Tu sei Zeo, vero? Aiutami! Sono un amico di Takao!" urlò Hitoshi. Scalciò in aria e le due guardie lo strattonarono con più forza. Zeo si fermò, si voltò e si appoggiò con le spalle al muro osservando le due guardie passargli davanti con il capo chino.

"Zeo, è stato Vorkov?! Dimmi almeno se è tornato, se non vuoi aiutarmi!" ululò il fratello di Takao. Fu trascinato lungo delle scale, i pazzi di Zeo risuonavano dietro quelli delle due guardie e le urla del giovane. Venne spintonato dentro una stanza e sentì una porta chiudersi pesantemente dietro di lui. Lo stanzone era illuminato da una lampadina che emanava una luce grigiastra. Hitoshi intravide un'ombra umana nell'angolo della stanca e tirò una testata nel fianco di uno dei due giganti che sospirò.

"Fatti vedere!" urlò il fratello di Takao. L'altra guardia che lo teneva fermo lo raggiunse con una ginocchiata al mento, facendolo gemere di dolore.

"Tu sei Jin del vento, vero?" domandò lo sconosciuto. Hitoshi tossì e sputò un grumo di sangue, accasciandosi a terra. Alzò il capo e vide brillare un ghigno candido nell'oscurità.

"Sai, non sei l'unico che abbiamo gentilmente inviato ...". Proseguì la figura in ombra. Schioccò le dita, Zeo si raddrizzò staccandosi dalla porta chiusa, annuì e raggiunse una tenda a passo di marcia, la scostò mostrando i grandi vetri della torretta di controllo in cui si trovavano. Hitoshi si sporse in avanti e le due guardie lo fecero strisciare fino al vetro. Jin del vento guardo giù e vide la figura di un giovane al centro di un campo d'allenamento, aveva i capelli corti di colore arancione e indossava dei vestiti bianchi macchiati del sangue delle sue ferite aperte. Il giovane lanciò il suo bey gridando e da esso apparve un beat power dalle ali nere. La creatura apparve lanciando un verso gutturale che rimbombò tutt'intorno facendo tremare i vetri, il suo petto corazzato si alzava e abbassava furiosamente e il corno sul suo muso viola brillò. Il campo di battaglia si ricoprì di energia grigiastra e il pavimento andò in pezzi, alcuni frammenti volavano intorno al giovane.

"Brooklyn?" domandò Hitoshi, sbattendo un paio di volte gli occhi.

"Sì, è lui. Lo abbiamo gentilmente invitato, ci servivà come prova del fuoco. E sono felice che lei, quale suo vecchio allenatore, sia qui a godersi lo spettacolo con noi" rispose sarcastico lo sconosciuto. Hitoshi deglutì, rabbrividendo e si leccò le labbra.

"E' incredibile, la sua potenza è aumentata ancora dall'ultimo tornero ..." mormorò. Il suo rapitore schioccò la lingua sul palato.

"Questa sì che è una buona notizia" ribatté. Jin impallidì e corrugò la fronte, guardando un'altra figura avanzare nel campo di battaglia.

"Quello ... è Kei?" mormorò. Osservò il giovane avanzare con movimenti automatici e passo cadenzato, lo vide lanciare un grido meccanico e venire avvolto da delle fiamme nere. I suoi capelli grigi si sollevarono e lanciò a sua volta il bey, ne uscì una fenice avvolta da fuoco oscuro con gli occhi di brace. Quest'ultima spalancò il becco dando vita a dei versi striduli registrati, con un fruscio metallico in sottofondo. I due beat si lanciarono l'uno addosso all'altro e lo stesso fecero i due beybleade facendo volare scintille tutt'intorno. Hitoschi vide scomparire le due creature e seguì soltanto una serie di scie infuocate che si scontravano.

"Sono troppo veloci" biascicò. Una serie di piume nere divennero metalliche e si conficcarono sul bey di Brooklyn, mentre i due beat si sferravano un colpo che fece invadere l'intero ambiente di un'accecante luce vermiglia. Jin strinse gli occhi, mugolò di dolore mentre vedeva una serie di puntini rossi su sfondo nero, batté le palpebre e riaprì un occhio. Spalancò la bocca e avvertì una fitta al cuore guardando il beyblade di Brooklyn fermarsi e il suo beat sparire in una serie di scintille violette.

"Tutto ciò è impossibile" farfugliò.

**********************************

"Daitenji ha detto che ci farà arrivare le cose che ci servono. Speriamo solo che dopo queste spese extra, non sia così arrabbiato da decidere di non farmi rivedere Shasha mai più" mugolò il Professor Kappa. Era seduto su una fontana, sentiva il marmo umido sotto di sé e teneva abbracciato il computer.

"Sempre che trovino questo luogo sperduto" brontolò Hilary. Rey teneva le braccia incrociate e avvertiva il respiro caldo di Draigher sul suo collo.

"Perciò la nostra meta è una falsa fabbrica per l'energia pulita nel Gran Canyon?" domandò. 

"Yes. Per ora però, dobbiamo trovarci un riparo in questobeautifulvillaggio di montagna vicino al lago" rispose Max. Hilary ticchettò con la punta dellla scarpa sopra la banconota che teneva nascosta nel calzino. Takao guardò Dragoon, lo osserò sbuffare intento a guardarsi le unghie aguzze.

"Sei ancora arrabbiato per averci dovuto trasportare?" gli domandò a bassa voce. Il drago dimenò la coda, fissando la prima unghia della sua zampa con attenzione.

"Mi ascolti? Ci sei?" lo richiamò Takao ripetutamente. Dragoon sbadigliò, leccandosi un canino candido con la lingua.

"Parlare con te è producente come parlare con un muro, anzi, direttamente come il nonno" brontolò il campione del mondo. Daichi gli passò davanti, raggiungendo Yuri e gli si sporse sulle punte.

"Non ti piace questo villaggio? Lo stai guardando con lo stesso sguardo torvo da serial killer che avevi con l'acqua" disse. Yuri roteò gli occhi. Il suo lupo di ghiaccio teneva tra i denti i resti masticati dell'mp3, Max li guardava singhiozzando tenendo il viso tra le mani. Hilary guardò il cielo, lo vide blu-scuro tendente al nero e chiuse gli occhi.

"Non è possibile. Si sta già facendo buio, ci dovremo fermare nuovamente" ringhiò. Rey seguì il suo sguardo e si appoggiò alla pelliccia di Draigher.

"Chissà che fa la mia piccolda Daky. La mia povera Mao, come farà da sola?" si domandò Rey. Un gruppo di bambini si erano fermati a fissarli, una donna anziana si affacciò dalla finestra del palazzo di fronte osservando gli stranieri nella piazzetta. Kappa si pulì gli occhiali da vista e arrossì vedendo che una signora lo stava fissando.

"Credo che gli abitanti del posto si siano accorti che siamo stranieri" mormorò. Yuri strinse i pugni e corrugò la fronte.

"Dobbiamo trovare un posto dormire". S'intromise Max.

"Buona idea, tanto il nostro aereo parte domani e il paese è così piccolo che non sarà facile trovare l'aereoporto". Gli fece eco il professor Kappa. Draciel s'immerse nell'acqua della fontana, sotto lo sguardo del drago dorato appollaiato su un palazzo.

Un paesano si avvicinò al gruppetto appoggiato al suo bastone, aveva delle rughe sul viso.

"Stranieri, cosa venite a fare da queste parti?" domandò. Yuri strinse un pugno. Hilary lanciò il bey ed iniziò a volteggiarci intorno danzando, uscì dalle tasche dei nastrini colorati lunghi due volte lei e li utilizzò per fare una serie di cerchi di stoffa.

"Siamo artisti itineranti del circo dei bey". Mentì. Un paio di bambini le fecero l'applauso, l'arpia della giovane sbuffò roteando gli occhi.

"Non mi faccio battere dall'ochetta" bisbigliò Daichi. Fece un balzo atterrando davvanti alla ragazza ed iniziò a fare delle capriole e delle piroette sul posto, saltellando lanciò il bey che iniziò a sfrecciargli tra le gambe.

"Che cosa stanno facendo?" domandò Rey a bassa voce all'orecchio di Takao. Un paio di donne scoppiarono a ridere e il professore accese il computer, facendo partire della musica.

"Non dimenticare che abbiamo conosciuto davvero due ragazzi artisti di strada che sopravvivevano così. Ci procura cibo e una copertura" bisbigliò Takao in risposta all'orientale. Si allontanò, si arrampicò sulla cima della fontana bagnandosi, i vestiti gli aderirono umidi al corpo e i capelli grondarono acqua, il suo cappellino iniziò a gocciolare. Draciel lo guardò con gli occhi socchiusi. Takao lanciò il bey da lassù e gli saltò, avanzando con le braccia aperte.

"Noi ci esibiamo solo per un tetto sopra la testa per una notte e un tozzo di pane. Portiamo gioia e divertimento!" gridò. Si baciò la mano e soffiò verso una ragazzina, mise il braccio all'altezza dell'addome e fece un inchino. Yuri si nascose dietro il suo lupo di ghiaccio.

-Promemoria, sono tutti pazzi, non ci si può far niente- pensò. Rey strinse un pugno e se lo appoggiò sul petto.

"Queste sono state le armi da guerra della mia gente, unirmi a questa pagliacciata colpirà duramente il mio onore da guerriero" bisbigliò Rey. Max gli mise le mani sulle spalle.

"Non c'è niente di male,you're bored!" trillò, spingendolo in avanti. Gli si affiancò ed iniziò a ballare, alzava e abbassava il braccio a tempo di musica, sporgeva in fuori il bacino ed imitò il moonwalker. Rey fece una capriola e si mise seduto a terra, da lì iniziò a girare su se stesso facendo saettare a destra e a sinistra la sua lunga treccia. Un paio di donne iniziarono ad applaudire, i bambini risero alle boccacce di Daichi e un ragazzo fischiò guardando Hilary. Rey iniziò ad eseguire una serie di katà a tempo di musica, Max lanciò il suo bey facendoselo correre sul corpo mentre continuava a danzare. Alcune persone cominciarono a lanciargli monetine, il professor Kappa vide che gli lanciavano un pezzo di formaggio e lo prese al volo addentandolo.

Un uomo alto due volte Takao avanzò, teneva le mani sulla pancia prosperosa coperta da una camicia a quadri ed ad ogni passo gli tremava la lunga e folta barba.

"Salve ragazzi. Sono il direttore dell'albergo della città. Quest'anno non ho avuto molti clienti, perciò se stasera vorrete dare uno spettacolo anche da me, ve lo darò io vitto e alloggio per la notte" propose. Il gruppetto smise di danzare, il professore spense la musica e i ragazzini recuperarono i loro bey.

"Ci dispiace per la sua situazione" disse atono Yuri, avanzando verso lo sconosciuto. L'uomo si grattò la testa con soli due capelli e gli sorrise.

"Abbiamo avuto periodi ben peggiori una decina di anni fa, con le voci strane che giravano. Siamo abituati al peggio" ribatté. Si voltò verso il resto del gruppo. "Le attrazioni non sono molte da queste parti, mi fareste davvero felice". Aggiunse.

Hilary gli si avvicinò, sorrideva, le sue guance erano rosee e le sue iridi liquide.

"Certo" mormorò dolcemente. Sulle teste del resto del gruppo apparvero dei goccioloni e caddero per terra.

*******************

"Lo spettacolo è andato abbastanza bene" disse Max.  Teneva gli occhi socchiusi e sorrideva sornione. Si sentì un rutto e il resto della squadra si voltò a guardare Takao.

"Più che altro è andata bene la cena. Il direttore ci ha proprio rimpinzati" boffonchiò quest'ultimo.

"Penso sia ora di andare nelle nostre stanze". Gli fece notare Dragoon. I ragazzi tirarono fuori dalle tasche le chiavi magnetiche.

"Io ho la quattordici" lesse Hilary. La sua arpia le si appoggiò sulle spalle e sporse il capo oltre la sua spalla leggendo a sua volta.

"Io la stanza numero undici". Lesse Rey.

"Anch'io". S'intromise Max. Takao si grattò la testa sotto il cappellino.

"Pensavo avremmo avuto tutti la stessa" borbottò.

"Temo sia illegale" ribatté Rey, appoggiandosi alla parete del corridoio.

"O forse voleva essere solo gentile" ribattè Daichi, appoggiandosi a una delle porte di legno.

"Od entrambi" borbottò il drago dorato aderito al soffitto.

"Questo albergo non è un po' troppo deserto? Ci sono troppe camere libere" brontolò il lupo di ghiaccio.

"Tra orsi volanti e mostri del lago, non mi sorprende che la gente abbia disertato. Una settimana bianca e una bella vista non valgono la propria vita" gli rispose Draigher. Daichi si avvicinò a Yuri e gli sorrise.

"Hai la quattordici come me?" domandò. Yuri guardò la sua carta magnetica e negò con il capo.

"Ho la tredici" ribatté. 

"E' con me" disse Takao. Rabbrividì guardando gli occhi socchiusi e il ringhio di Daichi. Deglutì a vuoto e guardò a destra e a sinistra.

"Qualcun altro ha la quattordici?" chiese.

"Io" bisbigliò il professor Kappa, alzando la mano. Takao gli mise una mano sulla spalla e sospirò.

"Buona fortuna" bisbigliò, facendo impallidire il professore.

*************************

"Io volevo stare con Yuri! Con Yuri!" strepitò Daichi. Saltellò ripetutamente sul letto, un cuscino cadde per terra, coperte e lenzuolo si raggomitolavano. Kappa aveva il viso verdastro e stringeva il materasso.

"Mi fai venire il mal di mare" si lamentò. Il drago dorato afferrò il cuscino con le unghie delle zampa e se lo avvicinò al muso, mandandogli addosso degli anelli di fumo. Tentò di metterselo sul muso, scosse la testa e tornò a guardarlo.

"Come funziona?" si domandò.

"Voglio Yuri!" gridò il piccolo rosso.

"E' nella stanza accanto. Ti prego, datti una calmata, questi mobili non sono nemmeno nostri" lo implorò il professore.

***************

"Io ho detto a mia madre che non era una buona idea, ma non mi ha voluto ascoltare. Perciò ci siamo persi, come era ovvio. Non bisogna mai ascoltare le coordinate che ti rifila mio padre durante un viaggio, soprattutto se in macchina non c'è il ketchup. Niente si può far bene senza ketchup...". Max alzava e abbassava le braccia, sporgendosi verso Rey. Quest'ultimo teneva gli occhi stretti e gli pulsava una ruga sopra il capo, mentre espirava rumorosamente.

-Concentrazione ... concentrazione ... come si fa a meditare con lui che parla?- pensò. Draciel dormiva dentro il suo guscio e Draigher sonnecchiava tenendo il muso sopra l'altro beat leggendario.

********

Hilary teneva una mano sopra il vetro gelido della finestra, che le rimandava il suo riflesso contorniato dal buio della notte. La luce delle lampade faceva brillare i suoi capelli castani. La ragazza sospirò, chiudendo gli occhi. Vide due occhi color ametista spenti, tendenti al grigio e avvertì una fitta al petto.

"Stiamo arrivando, Kei" mormorò. La sua arpia si sedette con le gambe accavallate su un comodino, avvolgendosi nelle proprie ali.

*************

Takao stava a faccia in giù nel letto, con il viso affondato nel cuscino. Yuri, sdraiato accanto a lui, stava a faccia in su con gli occhi che si muovevano sotto le palpebre, giocherellando con una delle due lunghe ciocche vermiglie. 

"Che cosa vuoi?" domandò acido Yuri, fissando Kei davanti a sé.

-Non sono più il fratellino più piccolo e spaventato. Ora sono il più forte, sono io a capo del gruppo- si disse.

"Allora?". Lo incalzò, guardando le due iridi color ametista intense a fissarlo.

-Potevi non tornare! Mi hai lasciato in mano a Vorkov, sei scappato senza di me!- pensò. Strinsei pugni, digrignando i denti.

"Allora, perché sei venuto qui?!" lo rimproverò. Kei incrocia le braccia.

"Appunto. Io ci sono qui, Yuri" ribatté secco. Yuri sentì gli occhi pizzicare e una fitta al petto.

-Dannato fratello, non sei cambiato per niente. Solo che ora anche io sonoloquacequanto te- rifletté.

"Tornerai in squadra?" domandò. Kei sorrise.

"Per adesso ho un debito con i beybleaders" rispose. Yuri sospirò e sorrise a sua volta.

-Allora ci conto fratello, torna da me- pensò.

Takao dimenava su e giù le gambe, rialzò la testa dal cuscino e lo strinse.

"Ehy, Yuri" chiamò l'altro.

"Mnh?". Si sentì rispondere. Il suo drago russava rumorosamente in sottofondo.

"Kai la allena da parecchio Hilary?" domandò.

"Quasi un anno" ribatté atono il russo. Takao ticchettò con il mento sul cuscino, sporgendo il labbro inferiore.

"Le ha fatto anche tenere il suo gatto bianco". Aggiunse il rosso. Takao si leccò le labbra e voltò lo sguardò, osservando il lupo di ghiaccio.

Kei era seduto sul prato d'erba, teneva un filo d'erba in bocca. Hilary era seduta accanto a lui e teneva il gatto bianco tra le braccia. Takao gli si avvicinò, tenendo le braccia incrociate.

"Sentite voi, non so cosa state facendo, ma se tra mezz'oretta non vi vedo raggiungere il resto del gruppo, vi vengo a cercare!" ordinò.

Takao sbatté un paio di volte gli occhi e si tolse il cappellino, mettendolo sul comodino.

"Per caso Kei e Hilary stanno insieme?" domandò. Avvertì un senso di nausea e chiuse gli occhi. Yuri ridacchiò e si voltò su un fianco.

"Potrebbe" rispose.


	10. Cap.10 Figura nel deserto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Prompt: Impresa.

 

Cap.10 Figura nel deserto  
  
Hitoshi guardò il ragazzo seduto davanti a lui e gli si avvicinò, strisciando seduto sul pavimento della cella.  
Brooklyn si passò lentamente la mano tra i corti capelli arancioni. Sorrideva, il suo labbro inferiore era gonfio e sporco di sangue rappreso, sul viso pallido c'erano una serie di ematomi, il suo abito bianco era strappato, sporco e macchiato in più punti.  
"Stai bene?" domandò Jin del vento. Si sporse in avanti, facendo ondeggiare la lunga coda blu.

Brooklyn si voltò vedendo un topo grosso quanto il suo avambraccio. Fischiettò, allungando la mano verso l'animale.  
"Non preoccuparti per me, fallo per il giovane che mi ha sfidato" rispose.  
Teneva la schiena appoggiata al muro lercio. Jin sorrise guardandolo accarezzare la testa del roditore.  
-Lo tratta come se fosse uno dei suoi uccellini- pensò.  
"Ora che sono libero, comprendo le pene di chi non lo è".  
Aggiunse il giovane dai capelli arancioni. Il topo scappò via e Hitoshi chiuse gli occhi.  
"Speriamo che Takao si tenga fuori dai guai" mormorò.  
  
***************************  
  
"Questo volo durerà tre giorni, questo vuol dire settantadue ore, ossia quattromilatrecentoventi secondi" biascicò il professore, guardando fuori dal finestrino. Vedeva le nuvole candide simili a strisce e in lontananza vedeva la terra circondata dal mare.  
Si sentì il verso di una gallina. Il lupo di ghiaccio si voltò a guardarla, l'animale era rinchiuso dentro un box di legno, c'erano altre galline dentro altre gabbiette in legno.  
"Ne posso mangiare qualcuno?" domandò, avvicinando il muso a Yuri.  
"Non tentarmi. Dovremmo ripagarli" rispose il russo. Teneva la cintura con entrambe le mani, il sedile davanti a lui aveva il tessuto strappato e si vedeva l'interno dell'imbottitura gialla.  
"Qualcuno ha visto il pilota?" domandò Hilary. Osservò i fili staccati della mascherine d'ossigeno.  
"Niente, non riesco a trovare i sacchetti per vomitare!" si sentì Daichi lamentarsi. Draciel sollevò i resti di una cintura di sicurezza sbrindellata.   
"Non credo sia sicuro e a norma"  
L'aereo si piegò di lato e la tartaruga finì a testa in giù, dimenando le zampe. Draigher la raddrizzò, dimenando baffi e coda.  
"Umani, tenete tutti i vostri paracaduti, nel caso il pilota sia della Borg" ringhiò. Il drago dorato teneva fermo il sedile di Daichi.  
Un pollo in gabbia sbatté le ali lanciando dei versi striduli e facendo volare delle piume tutt'intorno, anche gli altri volatili iniziarono a sbattere le ali e a fare versi striduli.  
"Io continuo a pensare sia meglio mangiarli" brontolò il lupo.  
"Odio questa maledetta pattumiera con le ali semi-staccate e ancora il pilota non si vede" ringhiò Hilary. Takao dormiva con la testa  
appoggiata sulla spalla di Max, si era legato la cintura di sicurezza alla vita, la chiusura spezzata ricadeva di lato.  
"Certo che Takao russa! Non trovi Rey? Si sente nonostante le galline. Certo che un aereo con le galline non l'avevo mai visto. Deve essere sotto la terza classe, mia madre non deve essere riuscita a trovare niente di meglio in quella zona sperduta. E anche il presidente ...". La voce di Max sembrava un ronzio coperto dai versi degli animali. Il respiro di Rey era regolare, teneva gli occhi aperti e dormiva profondamente. Il professore guardava lo schermo del suo computer, osservando i video dei beyblade degli scagnozzi della borg, guardando le scale di valori al lato destro della schermata.  
"E' proprio vero, il sonno della ragione può produrre mostri" bisbigliò.

Hilary si voltò verso il finestrino, chiuse gli occhi vedendo due occhi color ametista spenti e sospirò.  
-Stiamo arrivando- pensò.  
"Basta, non mi farò sconfiggere dalla nausea!" strepitò  
Daichi. Si tolse la cintura di sicurezza, si alzò dal sedile e si mise accanto a quello di Yuri, sporgendosi verso di lui. I polli  
lanciavano versi striduli e si agitavano alle sue spalle.  
"L'aereo, invece, ti piace? A me piacerebbe correre, qui non si può fare ...". Si mise a spiegare il ragazzino, dimenando le braccia. Yuri  
alzò un sopracciglio.  
  
Yuri dimenò le braccia saltellando sul posto.  
"Fratellone, diventeremo i migliori a combattere, vero? Tu lo sei già, ma diventeremo ancora più bravi" spiegò parlando  
veloce.

Kei socchiuse gli occhi, incrociò le braccia e annuì.  
"Sì" rispose atono. Un raggio di sole biancastro entrava nella cella, insieme a dei fiocchi di neve candido, dalle fessure della finestrella  
attraverso le grate.  
"E poi diventeremo ricchi, potenti e famosi. Così mi comprerò venti uccellini, cento gatti e ..." spiegò Yuri. Starnutì ripetutamente piegandosi in avanti e si passò le dita intirizzite sulle braccia rigide, tremava e le sue labbra erano violacee. Kei chiuse gli occhi e si  
sedette per terra, appoggiando le spalle al muro.  
"Pensa meno ad animaletti e farfalline. Dobbiamo imparare a combattere e anche a uccidere" ribatté gelido.  
  
"L'aereo è solo un mezzo di trasporto, Daichi" rispose gelido.

Daichi gli sorrise e si massaggiò la cicatrice sulla fronte.  
"Però è un bel mezzo di trasporto" ribatté.  
  
**************************  
  
Daichi guardò il commesso caricare l'ultima cassa con le galline dentro un furgoncino, chiudere il portellone, mettersi al posto di guida e partire sollevando un polverone.  
"Addio cibo" salutò il lupo di ghiaccio. Era acquattato nell'ombra prodotta da Draigher. Il drago dorato spiccò il volo insieme a Dragoon e sorvolarono la zona in cerchio.  
"C'è solo deserto!" gridò il drago blu.  
"Questo aereoporto non ha capannoni e a parte la torretta di controllo in lontananza, non vedo forme di vita". Gli fece eco l'altro drago.  
"Che facciamo?  We're alone !"strillò Max.  
"Buona domanda. Che cosa facciamo?" gli fece eco Rey. Draigher  
saltò dentro il beyblade, imitato da Draciel e dal lupo di ghiaccio.  
"Dobbiamo andare al Gran Canyon" spiegò il professore. Max sorrise e gli occhi azzurri gli brillarono.  
" Of course .  
Basterà trovare un grande buco!" gridò.  
"Confortante" borbottò Yuri. Il sudore gli colava lungo il viso e sentiva le croste sopra le sue ferite bruciare, alcuni tagli semi-rimarginati  
pulsavano. Daichi si tolse la maglia, si arrampicò su di lui e gliela mise come benda intorno al capo.  
"Così dovresti stare meglio" sussurrò, scendendo.   
"Cominciamo ad andare! La nostra impresa ci attende" dichiarò Takao, avanzando. Gli altri lo seguirono, anche i restanti beatpower entrarono dentro i loro bey.   
Il sole batteva sopra i loro capi e il sudore scendeva lungo i loro volti, inumidendogli i vestiti. Il professore sentiva la testa pulsargli e Rey vedeva l'orizzonte sfocato.  
"Ehy, guardate laggiù. E' un miraggio?" domandò Rey indicando davanti a sé. Takao chiuse gli occhi asciugandosi  
il sudore sul viso, sbatté un paio di volte gli occhi e vide un'ombra sfocata avanzare verso di loro.


	11. Cap.11 Lo scorpione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Prompt: revisione

Cap.11 Lo scorpione   
  
La figura sfocata avanzava, man mano la sua figura longilinea si delineava. Era una ragazza, il seno era minuto e indossava degli stivali rosso fuoco, i lunghi capelli neri le ondeggiavano dietro le spalle e al lato del suo viso aveva una treccina legata con un fiocco  
giallo, voluminoso e morbido. Si fermò davanti a loro mettendo le mani sui fianchi, al collo aveva un beyblade color magenta.  
"It's a girl!" urlò Max.

La ragazza socchiuse gli occhi, avevano un taglio spigoloso.  
"Bravo, ci sei arrivato tutto da solo?" domandò acida. Takao le si avvicinò, tenendo il capo chino e aggrottando le sopracciglia.  
"Nessuno ti ha insegnato che prima si saluta?" chiese ringhiando.

La giovane ghignò e piegò di lato il capo, alzò il braccio aprendo e chiudendo le dita della mano.  
"Hai ragione. _Ciao_ ciaoidiota" sibilò. Gli mise la mano davanti al viso, riaprì le dita unendole e gliela sventolò a destra e a sinistra.

Takao curvò le spalle divenendo rosso in viso e le sue iridi si riempirono di fiamme.  
"Per essere un deserto, questo posto già abbonda di stupidi" brontolò Yuri, guardando la giovane fulminare il campione del mondo con gli occhi.  
"Voi della Borg siete dei veri maleducati, ma non ci si può aspettar altro da degli assassini" ribatté gelido Rey, ad alta voce.

La ragazza si voltò verso di lui sgranando gli occhi.  
"Che faccia tosta! Siete voi della Borg!" accusò.

Il professore si avvicinò, raddrizzandosi gli occhiali e sorrise.  
"Mi dispiace, sei in errore" disse gentilmente. La ragazza indietreggiò, fissandolo e inarcò un sopracciglio.  
Daichi sporse il labbro inferiore, sentiva il peso di Yuri appoggiato a lui gravargli sulle spalle sudate.  
"E' più ochetta dell'ochetta". Considerò.

Hilary lo raggiunse con un pugno sul capo, facendolo gemere di dolore. Il ragazzino si massaggiò il capo.

La giovane sconosciuta si voltò verso Yuri e lo indicò.  
"Allora perché _lui_ è con voi? La vostra capacità di mentire ha bisogno di una _revisione_ " sibilò. Il lupo di ghiaccio saltò fuori dal bey e  
si mise davanti ai due rossi, ringhiando e mostrando i denti.

Max sorrise, mise le braccia dietro la testa e avanzò verso di lei.  
"Andiamo a salvare suo fratello" rispose.

La ragazza schioccò la lingua sul palato e incrociò le braccia.  
"Tutti sanno che i due Hiwatari fanno parte della Borg. Questo rende anche voi dei complici" ribatté. Il ringhio del beatpower di ghiaccio si fece più forte.

Takao allungò il braccio e con la mano tesa fece un movimento in senso orario.  
"Non c'interessa il parere di un'antipatica maleducata del tuo stampo!" urlò.

La giovane si tolse il proprio bey dal collo e lo agganciò al lanciatore al suo stivale.  
"Ha parlato il bambino viziato" ribatté.

Takao le fece la linguaccia.  
" _Baka_!" strepitò.  
"Scommetto che né tu, né i tuoi amici, sapreste affrontare una sfida" ribatté la ragazza.  
"Ti sfido io!" urlò Rey. Il gruppetto si voltò verso di lui e Takao fissò l'amico con gli occhi sgranati.  
"Questo è inaspettato. Forse tutte queste femmine antipatiche hanno innervosito anche lui" bisbigliò Daichi.  
"Fatti sotto, ragazzo con il codino" rispose la sconosciuta. Takao si avvicinò all'amico.  
"Perché l'hai sfidata?" gli domandò all'orecchio.  
"Ha ragione Hilary. Ogni secondo che passa può significare perdere una possibilità di salvare Kei. Non possiamo perdere tempo" ribatté secco. Tirò fuori il suo lanciatore e si mise davanti alla giovane mora. Entrambi lanciarono e i loro beyblade sfrecciarono nella sabbia rossastra del deserto. Max alzò il pugno con alzate indice e medio.  
"Vai amico!". Incoraggiò Rey. La tigre bianca uscì dal suo bey, i granelli aranciati le si infilavano nella peluria candida. L'animale soffiò più volte dalle narici rosate, dimenando la coda e conficcando le unghie aguzze nelle dune del terreno. Lanciò un ruggito mentre il terreno iniziava a tremare, il gruppetto tranne i due sfidanti cadde per terra. Dalla sabbia uscì fuori uno scorpione nero grande  
quanto l'altro beatpower, mentre il bey color magenta emanava una luce rossastra. Le zampe dell'aracnide scattavano rapide, la tigre cercò di artigliarlo, ma i suoi fendenti non penetrarono la corazza da cui volarono via una serie di scintille.  
Il felino schivò le chele dell'avversario che scattavano rumorosamente.

Il professore accese il computer ed iniziò a registrare, i due contendenti come i loro bey si giravano intorno cercando di colpirsi.

Draigher mostrava i denti aguzzi ringhiando e teneva le orecchie abbassate.  
"Sono in stallo. Né l'anello di ferro aguzzo di Draigher, né gli spuntoni dell'altro bey, riescono a penetrare sbilanciando il bey nemico" spiegò, guardando i due beyblade. Draigher saltò e cercò di decapitare l'avversario con una dentata, lo scorpione schivò inabissandosi nella sabbia rossa.

Draigher ruggì, muovendosi a destra e a sinistra alla ricerca del nemico.  
"Pungiglione dello scorpione!" urlò la giovane. Lo scorpione saltò fuori dalla sabbia, volò sopra Draigher e iniziò la discesa verso la tigre con il pungiglione proteso e grondante veleno verdastro.  
"Quella _girl_ ci sa fare" sussurrò Max. Le sue parole furono coperte dall'urlo di Kappa.  
"E'spacciato" strepitò il professore.  
"Ti sbagli" rispose pacato Yuri e Takao sorrise, stringendo un pugno.  
"Artiglio di tigre!" gridò Rey.  
Draigher rotolò sotto la creatura, sfoderò gli artigli e li conficcò nel ventre molle della creatura mandandola in frantumi.  
Il bey magenta girò su se stesso in modo irregolare e cadde di lato, inabissandosi nella sabbia e fermandosi.  
"Poteva distrurti il bey, invece lo ha solo sconfitto. Perciò ora potrai ascoltarci e credere che non siamo della Borg" disse gelida Hilary, avvicinandosi all'altra giovane intenta a  
riprendere il suo beyblade dalla sabbia. Daichi sbadigliò.  
"Così impara" borbottò. Rey riprese il suo bey e sorrise, detergendosi la fronte sudata con il braccio.  
"Era da tanto che non avevo uno scontro così interessante" ammise.  



	12. Cap.12 Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Prompt: scalata

Cap.12 Nightmare __  
  
"Fatemi uscire! Fatemi uscire!" gridò Kai. Colpì la parete ripetutamente con una serie di pugni, fino a graffiarsi le nocche sporcandosele di sangue. Cerco di sfondare la parete con una serie di calci. Dal soffitto vennero lanciati una serie di beyblade, erano tutti grigi e della medesima grandezza. Colpirono il pavimento frantumandosi e i loro pezzettini si conficcarono nel corpo del giovane. I tunnel tutt'intorno giravano su se stessi in una serie di vortici neri. Le pareti iniziarono a chiudersi su Kai.  
  
Yuri scattò a sedere, ansimando con gli occhi sgranati. Il sudore gli aderiva al corpo, insieme a della sabbia rossastra. Si guardò intorno, sentendo il respiro pesante degli altri, si alzò allontanandosi. Le sue labbra screpolate erano spaccate in più punti, se le leccò sentendole secche. Si fermò guardando Takao lanciare ripetutamente il suo bey, socchiuse gli occhi e si voltò dandogli le spalle.  
"Non mi sopporti proprio". Sentì dire il campione del mondo. Yuri sollevò il labbro superiore e strinse il pugno, incassando il capo tra le spalle.  
"Non è come pensi" rispose atono. Il lupo di ghiaccio gli saltò alle spalle e sporse il muso, mettendoglielo vicino all'orecchio.  
"Se lo dici con quel tono, suonerà falso" bisbigliò. Yuri sentì il suo fiato gelido colpirgli il collo nudo.  
"Perché tu mi sopporti?" domandò, voltandosi. Il suo beatpower balzò dentro il beyblade.  
"Beh io non sono un bugiardo, e sì, mi stavi antipatico. Hai tentato di fregarci, di sconfiggerti e ti divertivi a rinfacciarmi che Kai era passato dalla vostra parte con aria boriosa e antipatica!" urlò Takao. Si sporse in avanti e fece una linguaccia al rosso. Yuri alzò un sopracciglio, sgranò un occhio e socchiuse l'altro.  
"Reazione interessante" disse incolore. Takao gonfiò le guance e incrociò le braccia, allargando le gambe.  
"Accidenti a te! Non guardarmi come se fossi un animale raro! Piuttosto dovresti ringraziarmi, saresti ancora a terra ad agonizzare se non ti avessi aiutato. Ed inoltre è stato molto stupido venire qui nelle tue condizioni." sbraitò. Conficcò le unghie nella pelle fino a lasciare dei segni candidi a mezzaluna. "Sei peggio della  _pulce_ , almeno Daichi è intelligente" borbottò. Yuri avanzò di un passo, socchiudendo gli occhi.  
"Non vedo cosa c'entri Daichi nel discorso" ribatté secco. Takao divenne rosso in viso e digrignò i denti.  
"Ah sì, dimenticavo che è un altro candidato che ti vuoi portare in Madrepatria Russia. Ricorda a lui e a Kai di mandarmi una cartolina" sibilò. Yuri incrociò le braccia ed espirò rumorosamente.  
"L'idea che tra me e Daichi ci possa essere lo stesso il rapporto di stima che ti lega a mio fratello ti è così insopportabile?" domandò. Takao si mordicchiò il labbro e si mise il beyblade alla cintola.  
"Si vede che stima aveva per me, accidenti. Neanche mi ha detto che eravate fratelli" ringhiò. Guardò Yuri sorridere e conficcò il piede nella sabbia.  
"Togliti quell'espressione di superiorità! Non capisci quanto sia assurda questa situazione?!" gridò. Si abbassò, prese una roccia rossastra e gliela lanciò contro.  
"Possibile che non te ne freghi niente?! Non ti ho visto mai perdere il controllo da quando è iniziata questa storia!" urlò.  Yuri afferrò la roccia al volo e abbassò il braccio.  
"Se tu quello che non hai mai perso il controllo. Tu quando hai mai saputo cosa fosse l'oscurità, il trasformarsi in un mostro invaso da ghiaccio o fuoco nero?! Tu, che sei sempre stato il perfettino dalla parte del giusto!" gridò in risposta. Takao aprì e richiuse la bocca, guardando gli occhi dell'altro arrossarsi.  
"E questo quello che provavi?" domandò. Yuri chiuse gli occhi e abbassò il capo.  
"Posso assicurarti che è un'emozione che vale la pena provare, come l'onta della sconfitta. Te li consiglio proprio"  rispose ironico. Takao si lasciò cadere seduto e vide Yuri far precipitare la roccia nella sabbia, dove affondò.  
"Io non capisco perché tu e tuo fratello vi tenete tutto dentro" sussurrò.  
"Apparteniamo a mondi diversi. E' inutile lamentarci" mormorò. Si sedette accanto al campione del mondo, guardando il cielo nerastro illuminato dalle stelle sopra di sé.  
  
__"Mi ha graffiato" mormorò Yuri. Si tenne la mano gonfia e rossa con il taglio pulsante con l'altra, stringendosela al petto. Guardò il gatto candido scappare via.  
"Non ci sai proprio fare con i gatti" ribatté l'altro bambino. Yuri si voltò gonfiando le guance e si voltò verso Kei.  
"Fratellone!" si lamentò.  
"E anche con l'aspetto, con quei capelli sembri avere due intenne da insetto" ribatté il più grande, appoggiandosi alla parete. Yuri sporse il labbro inferiore e tirò su con il naso.  
"Tu hai i capelli by-color" ribatté.  
  
"Posso provare a entrare nel vostro mondo, se me lo permettete" disse Takao alzando la voce. Yuri sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre e si voltò verso di lui.  
"Ti metterò alla prova, allora" rispose.  
"Benissimo. Sono pronto alla scalata dei vostri aspri segreti" ribatté Takao.


	13. Cap.13 Voci tra le dune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Prompt: rinuncia

Cap.13 Voci tra le dune  
  
Yuri si alzò e si allontanò da Takao, andando a sedersi sopra una collinetta di sabbia.  
"Yuri ... scusami" mormorò con voce tremante Daichi. Strofinò le mani tra loro e si affacciò in avanti, una ruga sulla fronte solcava la cicatrice. Si voltò di scatto sentendo un tonfo alle sue spalle e vide apparire il lupo di ghiaccio.  
"Come sai che hanno discusso?" domandò. Si trasformò in una giovane donna di ghiaccio, dai lunghi capelli azzurri e delle vesti candide leggerissime. Si raddrizzò la corona di ghiaccio e i suoi piedi affondavano nella sabbia del deserto. Daichi si voltò verso il drago dorato.  
"Possiamo cambiare aspetto e divenire umani" lo tranquillizzò. Daichi annuì e tornò a voltarsi verso il beat power di ghiaccio.  
"Si sentivano le grida di quell'idiota di Takao fino a qui. Ha svegliato tutti" sussurrò.  
"Erano cose che sicuramente non pensava, siamo tutti stanchi" lo difese Gaia Dragoon. Sumeragi si passò le mani sulla canotta azzurra, i suoi occhi dalle iridi verdi gli prendevano metà viso.  
"Lo so che Takao è insopportabile. Mangia sempre tutto lui, russa tantissimo e non mi fa dormire, non fa altro che lamentarsi, mi chiama pulce ...". Enumerò. La dama di ghiaccio tornò lupo e sbadigliò, mostrando la chiostra di denti.  
"Il mio bey si chiamava Dragoon da prima del suo! Il mio era di mio padre, che era altissimo, potentissimo e immenso. Poteva abbattere dieci, anzi cento, alberi a mani nude..." disse. Allargò le braccia e le alzò verso il cielo.  
"Diventerò il migliore bleader del mondo e lo renderò orgoglioso. Sai, lui era un eroe, è morto per salvare due operai" spiegò e la voce gli tremò. Gli occhi gli divennero rossi e lucidi. Si sedette accanto a Yuri e si sporse verso di lui.  
"Tuo papà si chiama Ivanov come?" domandò. Si grattò la guancia e sbatté un paio di volte gli occhi.  
"Ivanov era il cognome di mia madre, ma ho preferito tenerlo. Da mio padre avrei ereditato Hiwatari" rispose incolore Yuri. Daichi arrossì e si mordicchiò il labbro.  
"Oh, giusto" mormorò. Mise le mani nella sabbia e si leccò le labbra, gettando indietro la testa. "Tu e tuo fratello vi assomigliate". Yuri sorrise ticchettandogli sulla testa.  
"A parte il carattere, non vedo come" ribatté. Daichi si alzò in piedi, mise una mano dietro la schiena grattandosi il capo con l'altra  
"Siete entrambi bravi con i bey" mormorò Gaia Dragoon. Daichi gli sventolò la mano davanti al muso.  
"Sssh. Non quello, ma gli occhi!" gridò. Yuri sbatté un paio di volte gli occhi.  
-Io ho preso tutto da mia madre, mio fratello è la copia di mio padre, è alquanto improvabile- pensò.  
"Io ho gli occhi azzurri, Kei li ha color ametista" rispose. Daichi negò con l'indice.  
"E' vero che è un azzurro tendente al grigio quello dei tuoi occhi, ma ogni tanto ha riflessi viola". Si oppose. Yuri si sdraiò sulla sabbia e alzò il capo, guardando il cielo.  
"Come vuoi" mormorò. Daichi osservò i suoi movimenti e li ripeté identici, sdraiandosi a sua volta.  
  
*********************  
  
Takao si voltò sentendo il rumore di speroni e si girò vedendo la giovane con gli stivali avanzare verso di lui.  
"A quanto pare vuoi aiutare qualcuno che odi" disse la mora. Takao divenne rosso in volto e sospirò.  
"Io non _odio_ nessuno. E' una parola troppo forte" biascicò. Dragoon avvolse la giovane nelle sue spire.  
"Come ti chiami?" domandò.  
"Anjerika Sasori" rispose la giovane. Si acquattò e saltò oltre il corpo squamoso del drago.  
"Sono riuscita a riconoscervi. Siete cambiati parecchio dai tornei di bey, ma i vostri beat sono rimasti gli stessi, campione del mondo" ribatté. Takao sospirò, mentre il drago azzurro entrava nel suo beyblade.  
"Che vuoi fare alla Borg? Noi vogliamo salvare un amico, ma tu?" domandò. La ragazza si leccò le labbra carnose e piegò il capo facendo ondeggiare la treccia.  
"Hanno catturato mio cugino Brooklyn" rispose, guardando Takao sgranare gli occhi.  
"Tu sei tra quelli che lo hanno lasciato solo" sussurrò con voce rauca. Anjrika negò con il capo e abbassò il capo.  
"Quando eravamo piccoli giocavamo sempre con i bey. Solo che un giorno perse il controllo di Zeus, mi prosciugò tutte le forze ed io andai in coma una settimana. Non mi permisero più di vederlo" raccontò. Takao si tolse il cappellino e se lo strinse al petto.  
"Ti avevano detto di rinunciare a salvarlo da se stesso, vero?" domandò. La giovane annuì e s'inginocchiò davanti a lui.  
"E ho sbagliato a farlo. Perciò hai ragione tu. Non rinunciare a salvare il tuo amico, per quanti sbagli possa aver fatto" sussurrò. Takao le sorrise e le prese la mano.  
"Forse non sei tanto male, scusa di averti giudicato affrettatamente" sussurrò.  
L'arpia di Hilary spiccò il volo dalla duna dietro di loro e atterrò davanti alla sua padrone.  
"Dovresti vedere quanto sono carini" le disse. Hilary sorrise e annuì.  
"Avranno tutto il tempo per flirtare dopo che Kei e Dranzer saranno fuori da quell'inferno" rispose.


	14. Cap.14 In trappola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Prompt:  
> Muro

Cap.14 In trappola  
__  
"Kei! Kei!" gridò Hilary dimenando la mano, correndo verso il ragazzo davanti a lei. Lo scenario divenne oscuro e l'ombra avvolse il giovane, mentre la pioggia sferzava il viso della giovane. Kei assottigliò gli occhi dalle iridi color ametista e si voltò, la sua figura scomparve totalmente tranne la sua sciarpa candida che sventolava. La giovane saltò in avanti allungando la mano verso di lui. Il russo si voltò di scatto e lanciò il beyblade con un movimento meccanico. La trottola arrivò sul pavimento nero, girando su se stessa e da lei si alzavano delle fiamme color pece. La giovane ne fu avvolta, alzò le braccia al cielo e gridò di dolore. Il terreno sotto di lei si aprì ed iniziò a precipitare. Cadde sdraiata sopra un campo di battaglia, il cadavere di Rey era esanime davanti a lei coperto dai suoi lunghi capelli sciolti e sporchi di sangue. Accantò a lui c'era il corpo squarciato di Max. In lontananza si sentivano le urla di dolore e i gemiti di Takao. La giovane alzò il capo, dal soffitto bluu-nerastro cadevano una serie di stelle cadenti infuocate. Hilary si alzò in piedi, una Dranzer meccanica dalle placche di metallo bianco scese in picchiata verso di lei. Hilary sgranò gli occhi e urlò nuovamente.  
  
Hilary gridò più forte, sgranando gli occhi, il cuore le batteva rapidamente, le orecchie le fischiavano ed il suo viso era arrossato. Abbassò il braccio, deglutì a vuoto e ansimò, stringendo gli occhi. Si nascose il viso tra le mani, piegando la schiena in avanti e le lacrime le rigarono il viso. Il vento le fece ondeggiare i lunghi capelli intorno al volto e alcuni granelli di polvere s'insinuarono tra essi. Le sue labbra erano spaccate, sentiva la gola bruciare e la bocca secca, deglutì senza saliva e abbassò le braccia. Alzò il capo, i suoi occhi erano arrossati e nelle sue iridi scure si rifletté la luce dell'alba. Si alzò in piedi e si voltò, avanzò guardando l'edificio in lontananza.  
"Ormai siamo quasi arrivati a destinazione" la rassicurò la sua arpia, accarezzandole il capo. Hilary annuì, detergendosi la fronte sudata con la mano. Si voltò sentendo i ruggiti degli altri beat power e una serie di rumorosi sbadiglio.  
"In piedi! Ormai il covo della NeoBorg è vicino!" udì gridare Takao.  
"Ho sonno, boys!" si lamentò Max. Hilary sospirò e si girò nuovamente.  
  
************  
L'ago penetrò nella pelle chiara del giovane Hiwatari, il ragazzo mugolò e ricadde all'indietro privo di forze. L'infermiera uscì la siringa e lo fece sdraiare su un fianco sul lettino metallico sotto di lui. I muscoli del corpo del ragazzo erano rilassati, il suo fisico ignudo era illuminato dalla luce delle lampade. Ansimava, il sudore gli colava lungo il viso arrossato ed il suo volto era coperto dai capelli umidi.  
"La temperatura è più alta del normale, signore" disse atona l'infermiera. Un'ombra uscì da dietro un mobile e annuì. Una radio appoggiata sul tavolo nella stanza mandava una serie di rumori gracchiati.  
"Siete riusciti ad evitare riportasse delle cicatrici?" domandò. Raggiunse Kei e mise una mano sul suo capo.  
"Sì, ma continua a ribellarsi alle droghe e agli ordini. Ha costruito un muro molto solido per proteggere i suoi ricordi" rispose la donna. Prese una cartella clinica e se la strinse al petto, tenendo le gambe unite. L'uomo si abbassò e avvicinò le labbra all'orecchio del giovane.  
"Dimenticherai Kei, dimenticherai..." sussurrò.  
  
********************  
  
 Daichi si appiattì contro la parete, guardando oltre l'angolo e intravide le gambe del gruppo di guardie che si stavano allontanando. Il suo battito cardiaco gli rimbombava nelle orecchie ed il suo corpo era madido di sudore. Takao appoggiato alla parete del corridoio accanto a lui guardava il cartello giallo triangolare con sopra un teschio nero davanti a lui.  
"Le guardie sono d'appertutto" bisbigliò Max. I passi degli uomini divennero inudibili e il gruppo di ragazzi si mise a correre lungo i corridoi. Superarono una serie di cartelli con immagini di esplosioni e uno su cui era scritto: 'proprieta privata'. I corridoi che attraversavano erano illuminati da luci pallide. I beatpower si agitavano dentro i loro beyblade. Il professor Kappa guardava lo schermo del suo computer, mentre Max lo spostava a destra e a sinistra per evitare i muri.  
-Le telecamere sono ancora fuori uso, speriamo che il mio programma continui a funzionare- pensò. Entrarono in uno stanzone di metallo e le luci delle lampade tremolarono.  
"Mi sa che siamo lontani dalle prigioni" bisbigliò Rey. Il gruppetto si voltò di scatto sentendo i passi delle guardie armate avvicinarsi. Ci fu un rumore metallico sinistro, le pareti iniziarono a chiudersi su di loro e le porte si chiusero ermeticamente con degli schiocchi.  
"Shit" ringhiò Max.  
"Una trappola" ringhiarono sia Hilary che l'altra giovane.  
"E non ci siamo caduti in pieno" sibilò Yuri.


	15. Cap.15 Innocenti segreti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Prompt:  
> Previsione

Cap.15 Innocenti segreti  
  
"C'è una cosa che odio soprattutto di questo posto" si lamentò Hitoshi. Brooklyn sbadigliò, tenendo gli occhi chiusi, vedendo un cielo azzurro.  
"L'aria così scusa?" domandò. Brooklyn si strinse la lunga coda di capelli azzurri e sospirò.  
"No, mi fa pena il povero Zeo. Sembra una marionetta rotta e penso che, nonostante abbia un cuore di circuiti, sia solo un ragazzino che sta soffrendo" rispose. Tirò un calcio alla parete davanti a sé, il piede gli diede una fitta e gemette.  
"Quel giovane fa un piccolo rumore insolito e continuo" rispose l'arancione atono. Hitoshi si passò la mano tra i capelli e annuì con foga muovendo anche le spalle.  
"Esatto! Bisogna aiutarlo" ribatté alzando la voce.  
"Penso che solitamente abbia degli interessanti occhi vividi" ribatté Brooklyn,  
"E poi i vostri beatpower sono Cerbero e Zeus, un'accoppiata sicuramente vincente". Concluse Hitoshi, stringendo un pugno.  
  
**********  
  
"E' inutile tentare a scappare" ringhiarono le guardie fuori dalle pareti metalliche della trappola. Si sentì un ronzio provenire da un'altoparlante.  
"Vi ringrazio di aver portato a _casa_ il figliol prodigo" disse una voce maschile oltre di esso. Takao colpì con una serie ripetuta di spallate la porta, mentre Rey cercava di forzare la maniglia di un'altra con una serie di calci in volo.  
"Il figlio che?" domandò Daichi dando un calcio al soffitto. Le pareti si erano fermate.  
"Sono lieto che la mia _previsione_ del vostro arrivo si sia rivelata esatta.". Proseguì la voce dall'altoparlante.  
"Sembra una voce registrata" mormorò il professore, chiudendo lo schermo del computer. Yuri rabbrividì, sgranando gli occhi e il sudore gelido iniziò a scendergli lungo la pelle pallida. Dragoon fuoriuscì dal beyblade e si abbatté contro la parete, facendola tremare, intorno al suo corpo dalle scaglie azzurre si formò un tornado. Una serie di lanciatori scesero dal soffitto mitragliando i giovani con una serie di beyblade grigi con lame taglienti intorno all'anello. Draciel apparve grande quando la stanza e coprì i ragazzi, stringendoli a sé, i beyblade s'infransero contro il suo carapace. La tartaruga si ridusse e si abbatté contro la parete in cui era rimasto il segno del drago azzurro, mentre quest'ultimo lacerava con gli artigli i lanciatori. Altri lanciatori uscirono dal pavimento, mitragliando di bey taglienti i ragazzi. Il lupo di ghiaccio deviò il colpo con una serie di punte di ghiaccio.  
Il professor Kappa si mise in un angolo, ripiegandosi su se stesso e si coprì il capo con il portatile, tremando. Rey lo raggiunse e se lo caricò in braccio, il drago dorato uscì dal suo bey distruggendo gli altri lanciatori che uscivano dal pavimento. La tigre bianca uscì a sua volta, colpì la parete insieme a Draciel e questa crollò con un tonfo metallico alzando un polverino. Il gruppo di ragazzi si mise a correre passando attraverso il varco e proseguendo lungo un'altra serie di corridoi.  
"Qui dentro siamo indeboliti! La Borg deve aver messo dei particolari amuleti" spiegò lo scorpione nero apparendo. Daichi guardò il resto del gruppo allontanarsi, accelerò vedendo che anche i beat power si facevano sempre più lontani. Scivolò sul pavimento e finì a terra in ginocchio con un tonfo.  
"Aspettatemi!" gridò, facendo voltare gli altri giovani _  
_ Un lanciatore fuoriuscì dal pavimento e lanciò un bey-lama contro di lui.  
"Attento!" gridò Takao. Sia lui, che Max e Rey lanciarono in contemporanea i loro bey.  
"E' spacciato" mormorò la mora. Yuri lo scostò, facendolo cadere a terra e mettendoglisi davanti. La lama lo penetrò all'altezza del fianco e volò dall'altra parte con uno schizzo di sangue.  
"Yuri!" gridò Daichi, rialzandosi. Un colpo di proiettile gli passò vicino, le guardie armate correvano verso di loro. L'arpia si lanciò contro gli uomini schivando i colpi di pistola e li travolse, facendoli andare a sbattere contro le pareti. I bey di Takao, Rey e Max tornarono in mano ai loro proprietari. Daichi cercò di issare Yuri.  
"Grazie" sussurrò. Il russo scattò all'indietro e strisciò lontano dal più giovane, tenendo la ferita coperta con la mano.  
"Non ti avvicinare" ringhiò. Il lupo di ghiaccio si avvicinò al padrone, tenendo i denti scoperti. Daichi sgranò gli occhi e impallidì.  
"Amico ..." mormorò. Il russo ricadde all'indietro, sostenuto dal muso del suo beat power, mentre sotto di lui si apriva una pozza di sangue. Il resto dei ragazzi corsero verso i due. Anjrika si portò una mano alla bocca e il suo viso divenne grigiastro, allungò l'altra mano verso la porzione di ferita lasciata scoperta dalla mano di Yuri. Dalla pelle lacerata si alzavano delle sottili scariche azzurrognole, il sangue ricopriva delle lucine rosse e blu fioche e traballanti, nella carne erano conficcate delle placche di metallo. Il professore svenne tra le braccia di Rey e Max si accasciò sulle spalle del cinese.  
"Cosa sei di preciso?" domandò Takao con voce acuta. L'arpia controllò i corpi svenuti delle guardie e volò dietro Hilary.  
"Sei un robot come Zeo?" chiese Rey con tono atono.  
"No! Io sono un essere umano!" gridò Yuri, venendo scosso da una serie di tremiti. Si guardava intorno con gli occhi sgranati, le pupille dilatate e liquide.  
"E' un mostro. Scommetto che lo è anche suo fratello" ringhiò lo scorpione nero, dimenando la punta velenosa. Il drago dorato svoltò nel corridoio, attaccando l'ondata di guardie successive.  
"Noi ... possiamo tornare umani. Basta che troviamo il potere perfetto, se catturiamo abbastanza beat ci hanno detto che torneremo normali" biascicò il russo. Il suo lupo gli passò la lingua gelida sulla guancia madida di sudore.  
"Non sono propriamente cyborg. Gli è stato inserito un endo-scheletro sin da quando erano bambini" spiegò.  
"Altri esperimenti sulle persone" farfugliò Max, sentendo una fitta al cuore. Il professore sbatté un paio di volte gli occhi e ingoiò a vuoto.  
-Allora i dati sulla pennetta erano veri- pensò.  
"Sono più forti degli umani normali, hanno meno bisogno di mangiare e dormire, i loro occhi hanno le potenzialità delle telecamere, i loro cervelli do computer" rispose. Takao la guardò e digrignò i denti.  
"Tu lo sapevi!" urlò.  
"Kei l'ha salvata da un camion in corsa, si è quasi distrutto all'impatto ed ha dovuto raccontarci la verità" rispose l'arpia della castana.  
"Se non sono macchine, né cyborg, né uomini, cosa sono?" domandò Anjrika. Daichi guardò Takao, il suo volto pallido ed il suo corpo intento a tremare. Si alzò in piedi, scostò la mora facendola indietreggiare di un paio di passi e guardò con gli occhi socchiusi gli altri ragazzi. Digrignò i denti corrugando la fronte, raggiunse il campione del mondo e lo schiaffeggiò. Takao sbatté un paio di volte e lo guardò in viso, vedendolo digrignare i denti.  
"Gli permetti di dire cose simili?" domandò Daichi. Il labbro inferiore gli tremava e una lacrima gli rigò il viso. Si voltò verso la mora, boccheggiando.  
"Come cosa sono?" chiese, singhiozzando. Si voltò verso Rey, ansimando.  
"Sono i nostri amici! Non è cambiato niente!". Singhiozzò più forte, tremando visibilmente. Rey arrossì e chinò il capo.  
"Hai ragione" bisbigliò. Si voltò verso il russo.  
"Scusami Yuri" mormorò. Max si rialzò diritto, mentre il drago dorato annientava il terzo gruppo di guardie.  
" _I'm stupid_ , _sorry_. Avremmo dovuto capire che soffrivate" mormorò il biondino americano. Unì le mani e sorrise.  
"Ecco perché non amate il ketchup!" gridò.  
"Il carattere da _terminetor_ lo avete" ammise il professore. Anjrika abbassò le spalle e colpì sul capo il suo scorpione.  
"Abbiamo sbagliato a giudicare i due Hiwatari anche noi, hanno più ragioni di noi a odiare la Borg" mormorò. Takao si massaggiò la guancia arrossata.  
"E' vero quello che ha detto Hilary su te e Kai?" domandò, avvicinandosi al russo. Quest'ultimo guardò Daichi inginocchiarglisi davanti.  
"Ti aiuto io, ora vedrai che troviamo un modo per curarti" sussurrò il ragazzino.  
"Tu vuoi aiutarmi?" biascicò Yuri.  
"Noi tutti qui dentro" ribatté il drago azzurro. Takao raggiunse Yuri e gli porse una mano, piegando un ginocchio solo.  
"Ti giuro che se c'è un modo, io salverò sia te che Kai" promise.  
  
**************  
  
"Hilary, ti prego, stai ferma! Come crocerossina fai schifo, hai praticamente distrutto questa stanza!" si lamentò Rey. Max girava intorno all'infermiera incoscente, sdraiata sul pavimento con polsi e caviglie legati da dei lacci emostatici.  
"A cosa gli servirà un'infermeria?" domandò il professor Kappa, aggiustandosi gli occhiali.  
"Visto che fanno gli esperimenti sulle persone, meglio non chiedere" ribatté Draigher, facendo rabbrividire il professore.  
"Perché Zeo, al contrario di te e tuo fratello non fa resistenza?" domandò il drago dorato, mentre Anjrika tamponava la ferita con cotone idrofilo umido. L'odore di acqua ossigenata pungeva le narici della tigre bianca che agitava i baffi. Daichi girava intorno al lettino in cui era seduto Yuri con gli occhi sgranati ancora arrossati.  
"E' un cyborg completo, perciò basta riavviare il sistema e diventa come un'automa. Io e mio fratello, invece, abbiamo un margine di autonomia. Per questo, anche nel momento di massimo controllo, può avvenire un default" spiegò il russo. La mora iniziò a ricucire la ferita, continuando a tamponarla.  
"Quindi ogni volta che tuo fratello ci ha traditi ..." disse Takao con voce tremante, gli occhi gli brillavano e sorrideva.  
"Mio fratello Kai ama i tripli e i quadrupli giochi, non ci sperare" ribatté secco Yuri. Takao chiuse la bocca sporgendo il labbro inferiore e chinò la testa.  
"Il suo unico interesse ormai è sconfiggerti Takao, mettiti l'anima in pace" spiegò Hilary.  
"Ehy voi, mi dovete aiutare ad accettare che ci sono cose simili! Io a malapena riesco ancora a credere all'esistenza di Brooklyn" borbottò Jin del vento. L'arancione guardava le mosse della cugina, mentre accarezzava la testa dello scorpione nero.  
"Se ha già Zeo, perché adesso rivuole te e Kei?" domandò Rey.  
"A quanto pare il progetto originale era più funzionale. Zeo va in crash se prova emozioni troppo forti e non riesce ad essere adattivo alle situazioni. Inoltre _lui_ ha sempre preferito me e mio fratello" spiegò il rosso. Takao alzò un sopracciglio.  
"Lui chi?" domandò. Yuri incassò il capo tra le spalle, abbassando la testa, mentre la mora gli fasciava la ferita ricucita.  
"Nostro ..." bisbigliò il russo. Strinse gli occhi e la fronte gli si riempì di rughe di espressione.  
" ... Padre".


	16. Cap.16 Colpe e scoperte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Prompt:  
> Scalata

Cap.16 Colpe e scoperte   
  
"Padre?".  
Gli fecero eco più voci, mentre Yuri annuiva.  
"It's incredible! Io pensavo fosse tuo nonno ...". Iniziò Max. "... a volere il potere dei beat power per creare una potentissima arma". Concluse Rey.  
"Mio nonno voleva fare una _scalata_ al potere all'interno della stessa Borg" spiegò Yuri. Cercò di rimettersi in piedi, ma ricadde a sedere.  
"Insomma, non era la mente, ma voleva diventarla?" chiese Takao, grattandosi una guancia.  
Yuri annuì.  
"Anche Vorkov era un pezzo grosso, vero?" domandò Daichi.  
"Chiunque fosse stato il capo, Vorkov sarebbe rimasto il suo _sporco_ braccio destro" rispose il russo.  
"Quel verme mi fa venire l'orticaria al solo sentirlo nominare" ringhiò Takao sfregandosi le mani.  
Il professor Kappa si premette gli occhiali contro il naso.  
"Smettila di interrompere, Takao. O come farà a spiegare?" lo interrogò.  
"Sia mio nonno che mio padre non avevano la _chiave_ per unificare e rendere un  
tutt'uno i poteri dei beatpower che rapivano. Per quanto li fondessero, rimanevano distinti. Ultimamente, Takao, proprio le scoperte di tuo padre come archeologo hanno permesso di scoprire che il beatpower unificante e mancante era il drago dorato" spiegò Yuri.  
"Lo sapevo che il mio drago è il più forte!". Festeggiò Daichi gettandosi in ginocchio, dimenando i pugni verso l'alto.  
"Assurdo. I nostro beat insieme possono cambiare persino la natura degli uomini" mormorò Rey. Max alzò le sopracciglia.  
"Parla il ninja della tribù che usava trottole come armi" ribatté. Dragoon sbuffò.  
"Quel draghetto dorato ne ha ugualmente di strada da fare per arrivare ai miei livelli" brontolò.  
Daichi batté un paio di volte le palpebre si grattò la cicatrice.  
"Già. Perché se il mio drago è il più forte non vinco sempre tutto?" domandò.  
"Io ho contenuto il potere d'innumerevoli beat in una battaglia decisiva, ma ho perso ugualmente. In uno scontro  
la potenza non è tutto" rispose il lupo di ghiaccio.  
"Ci vuole la bravura del lanciatore e della sua tecnica". Gli fece eco Draciel.  
"Coesione, fiducia e speranza fra beat e lanciatore". Continuò Draigher.  
"Se Kei fosse qui vorrebbe uccidersi a questi discorsetti su cuori puri quanto me" bisbigliò Hilary.  
Hitoshi si allontanò dal gruppetto e si sedette accanto a Brooklyn.  
"Hai sentito che storia assurda? Quella famiglia è messa peggio della mia" borbottò.  
Booklyn alzò il capo su di lui, leccandosi le labbra.  
"Allenatore..." chiamò, mentre un rivolo di sudore gli scendeva lungo la guancia. Il fratello di Takao inarcò un sopracciglio, guardandolo.  
"Era da tanto che non mi chiamavi così" ribatté, coprendo il brusio di voci in sottofondo.  
"Io non avevo dubbi che quel ragazzo non avesse scelto questo destino di oscurità, ma gli fosse stato imposto. Ricordo bene come combatteva, ed era diverso da me" spiegò l'arancione.  
"Non esagerare, hai solo distrutto mezza città, non sei un'essere oscuro" borbottò Hitoshi.  
"Tu hai sempre sottovalutato ciò che ero, prima pensavi fossi solo uno sbruffone ed ora solo un combattente  
potente. Io, invece, accecato dalla solitudine, avevo accolto un destino di prescelto d'ombra" ribatté Brooklyn. Si voltò sentendo mugolare, vide l'infermiera aprire gli occhi e tornare svenuta dopo un colpo alla nuca inferitole dall'arpia di Hilary.  
"Perché pensi che il padre di quei ragazzi voglia tutto questo potere, invece?" chiese Hitoshi.  
"Non sono onnisciente, caro Jin del vento" ribatté Brooklyn.  
"Aaaah! Troppa responsabilità!" gridò Takao, facendo voltare verso di lui il resto del gruppo. Strinse gli occhi e si arruffò i capelli passandoci le mani. Strinse un pugno, alzò il capo e ghignò.  
"C'è una sola cosa da fare. Combattere e vincere!". Li incitò, girandosi il cappellino al contrario.  
Anjrika gli sorrise, facendogli l'occhiolino.  
"Certo che sei animoso" sussurrò, colpendo il pavimento con il tacco. Takao arrossì, Max fece un sorriso malizioso, Daichi inarcò un sopracciglio e Rey nascose un colpo di tosse dietro la mano.  
Il gruppetto uscì silenziosamente dall'infermeria.  



	17. Cap.17 La caduta di Ray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Prompt:  
> Condensa

Cap.17 La caduta di Ray  
  
"In questo posto hanno parecchi problemi di condensa" sussurrò il professor Kappa.  
"Non pensi che ormai potresti camminare da solo?" domandò Rey. Il professore voltò lo sguardo arrossendo.  
"Brooklyn e Hitoshi sono rimasti indietro di parecchio. Non vorrei perdermi anch'io" biascicò.  
"Condensa?" domandò Max, sporgendo il capo in avanti. Kappa negò con la testa, raddrizzandosi gli occhiali.  
"Parlavo dell'umidità in questo posto" spiegò. Si voltò, guardando Anjierika e Hilary che trascinavano Yuri, tenendolo in piedi.  
"Questo posto è un labirinto tutto uguale" si lamentò Daichi. Una serie di rivelatori di peso scattarono nel pavimento sotto i loro piedi, facendo scattare una serie di allarmi dentro la sala di controllo sopra il campo di battaglia. Il gruppetto passò oltre un grosso portale, che si chiuse alle loro spalle. Ci fu una pioggia di freccette narcotiche, Brooklyn fu preso diritto al collo, mentre Hitoshi alle gambe e alle spalle.  
"Fratellone!" gridò Takao.  
Una parete di metallo scese davanti a Hitoshi, separando i due dal resto del gruppo. Sul soffitto si accesero una serie di luci da stadio che abbagliarono Takao, i suoi occhi si arrossarono e le sue iridi marroni divennero liquide. I ragazzi affondavano nella sabbia rossastra del deserto che ricopriva il pavimento, schivavano degli ammassi rocciosi rossastri e delle statue di marmo affondate nelle dune ritraenti i loro beatpower.  
"Siamo in una gigantesca conca di ceramica!" gridò Max.  
"No, è un campo di beyblade" gridò Kappa dalle braccia di Rey. Il cinese lo mise giù, guardandosi intorno. Si sentì un fischio e i ragazzi, fermandosi, si voltarono. Una piattaforma metallica scese dal soffitto, sopra di essa c'era Kei. Max iniziò a dimenare le braccia e Takao sorrise.  
"Kei!" ululò il campione del mondo. Yuri guardò suo fratello, strinse i pugni e digrignò i denti. Kei sbatté un paio di volte gli occhi, fu avvolto da un'aura violacea, allargò le gambe e lanciò il proprio beyblade. La luce che lo avvolgeva gli rendeva viola-rossastre le ciocche di capelli. Il bey di Dranzer andò a colpire la statua che rappresentava il drago azzurro mandandola in frantumi.  
"Questa sarà la fine che faranno i vostri bey" disse atono, mentre la piattaforma metallica si bloccava. La fenice nera spalancò le ali, sollevò il capo e lanciò un verso stridulo meccanico. Max impallidì e indietreggiò.  
" _Oh my God_ " mormorò. Rey avanzò di un paio di passi e Yuri indietreggiò, mettendosi dietro di lui. Hilary boccheggiò, sentì una fitta al petto e fu colta da un capogiro. Anjirika le mise una mano sulla spalla e strinse.  
"La vedremo!" gridò Takao. Lanciò il suo bey seguito dal resto del gruppo, tranne il professore. I beat power leggendari circondarono la fenice nera. Il beyblade di Dranzer girava su se stesso sollevando un polverone rossiccio, mentre Draciel, Dragoon e Draigher gli giravano intorno. Il drago dorato schizzava avanti e indietro tra le dune. I versi delle creature risuonavano tutt'intorno e le luci che fuoriuscivano dalle trottole si riflettevano sul vetro dell'osservatorio sopra di loro. Le iridi verde acqua di Zeo guardavano la scena, il viso del ragazzino era in ombra coperto dai suoi lunghi capelli del medesimo colore. Il bey di Kei si spostava a destra e a sinistra sulla sabbia, evitando i colpi coordinati dei bey degli altri bey-bleaders. Il bey di Daichi saltò dentro il cerchio creato dagli altri bey, attaccando Draciel con la sua sega. Draciel evocò una marea e Draigher la elettrizzò con i propri fulmini. Dragoon immagazzinò dentro il suo tornado l'attacco e lo lanciò contro Black Dranzer. Black Dranzer lanciò contro l'attacco una pioggia di fume nere infuocate, ed una ondata di fuoco oscuro che si condensò come magma. I due attacchi si scontrarono, annullandosi a vicenda con un'esplosione di luce verdastra. Yuri venne sbalzato via e Daichi lo afferrò per un braccio, stringendoselo contro.  
"La prossima volta che devo salvare mio fratello, mi conviene non venirci mezzo morto" farfugliò il rosso. Daichi annuì.  
"Facciamo così, la volta in cui è Takao che viene posseduto, mi devi giurare che mi aiuti a salvarlo; così siamo pari" ribatté.  
"Contaci" sussurrò Yuri, rimettendosi in piedi. Daichi lo lasciò andare e corse, raggiungendo il resto del gruppo. Il beyblade di Kei saettava nel deserto rossastro evitando gli attacchi da sotto la sabbia dello scorpione nero. L'arpia tentò di cavare gli occhi alla fenice nera, che schivò colpendola alla spalla con una beccata. Hilary vide uno schizzo di sangue, mentre la sua creatura indietreggiava volando e gemendo tenendosi una spalla ferita. La fenice nera si abbatté sopra Rey, la tigre bianca saltò mettendosi davanti al suo proprietario. Venne lanciata via e andò a sbattere contro la statua che la raffigurava andando in pezzi, Rey volò via con una ferita sanguinante alla testa, affondando nella sabbia privo di sensi.  
"Rey!" lanciò un grido stridulo Max. Il cinese rimase immobile, mentre la sabbia si macchiava del suo sangue. Il beyblade grigio si era scheggiato, quello blu continuava a girare.


	18. Cap. 18 La disfatta precede la vittoria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Prompt:  
> Canapa

Cap.18 La disfatta precede la vittoria   
  
Max prese tra le braccia il corpo di Rey, strattonandolo. Lo guardò cadere a destra e a sinistra, privo di energie e sporco di sangue.  
"Sembra un pupazzo" biascicò.  
  
"Smettila di tirarlo, non è uno dei tuoi pupazzi!" strillò la donna. I lunghi capelli biondi oscillavano ai suoi movimenti. Teneva per un braccio il bambino intento a singhiozzare. Il marito strattonò l'altro braccio del piccolo.  
"Non è neanche una delle tue invenzioni!" gridò l'uomo. Con la mano libera si sollevò la bretella del borsone che teneva su una spalla.  
"E' mio figlio verrà in America con me!" strepitò la madre. Il padre digrignò i denti.  
"Il mio bambino resterà con me in Giappone!" ruggì.  
  
Le lacrime rigarono il viso di Max, che adagiò delicatamente l'amico a terra e si rimise in piedi. Si mise a correre, saltò sopra il guscio della propria tartaruga e si arrampicò fino al collo della creatura.  
"Attacca!" gridò. Il beat power saltò, cavalcò un'onda e cercò di raggiungere con gli artigli e i colpi di becco la creatura di fuoco. Dranzer evitò l'attacco di Draciel, salendo fino al soffitto della sala e scese in picchiata. Sbalzò via la tartaruga, Max perse la presa dal collo della bestia mitologica, volò via e atterrò con un tonfo sollevando una torre di sabbia rossastra.  
"No, Max!" urlò Takao.  
  
**********  
  
Hitoshi mugolò, la testa gli pulsava ed il punto in cui era penetrato l'ago gli bruciava. Si alzò in ginocchio e vomitò, sentendo le tempie pulsare. Si rialzò in piedi, boccheggiando e le gambe gli tremavano, sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre e vide la figura sbiadita ed in ombra di Brooklyn.  
"Gli altri sono dentro" spiegò l'arancione.  
"Dobbiamo riuscire a entrare!" gridò Hitoshi. Colpì ripetutamente la parete di metallo con una serie di pugni.  
"Ci aiuterà il potere della canapa" rispose Brooklyn. Tirò fuori dalla tasca un filamento di canapa e lo utilizzò per forzare un pannello di controllo sulla parete di metallo.  
"Se lo dici tu" farfugliò il fratello di Takao.  
  
*********  
  
“La velocità di rotazione di Dranzer è elevatissima, è impossibile raggiungerlo per poterlo colpire, ma non perde il controllo grazie alla sua base più solida. Che razza di materiali hanno usato?”. Rifletté a bassa voce il professore.  
Alcuni frammenti del soffitto gli precipitarono addosso, si riparò con il braccio dai detriti, mentre un polverone bianco si alzava tutt'intorno. Le pareti dello stadio si ricoprirono di crepe ed iniziarono a precipitare frammenti dappertutto. Il beyblade  
di Daichi spiccò un salto tentando di colpire il beyblade di Dranzer, a sua volta in volo. Durante lo scontro aereo, il drago dorato ruggì spalancando le fauci.  
“Resta qui”sussurrò Daichi a Yuri. Entrambi erano nascosti dietro una delle statue.  
“Io… dovrei combattere …” ribatté il russo, stringendo i pugni e corrugando la fronte.- E’ mio fratello e la mia battaglia- pensò.  
“Lo farò io per tutti e due”lo rincuorò Daichi.  
Si mise a correre verso Kei, Yuri cercò di afferrarlo per la maglietta, ma chiuse il pugno sfiorandolo soltanto.  
Il beyblade del drago dorato e quello di Dranzer si colpivano ripetutamente, salendo sempre più in alto verso il soffitto, dando vita a una pioggia di scintille.  
“Il beybleade di Daichi ha un diametro abbastanza grande in proporzione alla piccola stazza del bey nella sua interezza ed è protetto da un anello di metallo con vari denti che usa come una sega dentata. Perciò un attacco frontale come quello di Dranzer si rivela solo dannoso. E’ sciocco continuare a farsi colpire in pieno” borbottò a bassa voce il professore. Corrugò la fronte e un rivolo di sudore gli scese lungo le rughe d'espressione.  
“Forza Dragon, seguiamoli!” incitò Takao.  
“Perderemmo potenza ad arrivare così in alto, a meno che tu non voglia scatenare il tornato, ma a quel punto destabilizzeremmo  
anche Daichi”. Ribatté il drago azzurro e si acquattò a terra ringhiando sommessamente.  
\- Aspetta, forse Kei vuole... - pensò il professore. Sgranò gli occhi alzandosi in piedi.  
"No!" gridò. La fenice nera si lasciò cadere all'indietro, scese in picchiata e virò con un battito d'ali posizionandosi sotto l'immenso drago d'oro, nel punto in cui la corazza lasciava il posto al ventre molle. Lo colpì lì, conficcando gli artigli nella carne, con un spruzzo di sangue il drago fu scosso da una serie di tremiti, mentre la fenice si spostava rialzandosi in volo, il drago dorato precipitò rimanendo inerme al suolo. L'onda di sabbia che si alzò travolse il beyblade del drago dorato che precipitò a sua volta nel deserto, rimanendo immobile.  
Daichi cadde in ginocchio e le lacrime scesero dal suo viso, guardando il suo beatpower che giaceva immobile.  
“L’unico punto debole del bey era la base, sotto il disco e prendendolo dal basso è riuscito a centrarlo”. Il professore cadde in ginocchio, il beyblade del drago dorato si rifletteva nelle lenti dei suoi occhiali. Deglutì a vuoto, alzò la testa e conficcò i pugni nel terreno.  
"Folle, avresti potuto segare in due il tuo bey! Non te ne importa più niente di Dranzer!"ululò. Takao si guardò intorno e impallidì.  
"Anjirika dov'è finita?" domandò a bassa voce. Inspirò, espirò e si calò con forza il cappellino girato al contrario sul capo.  
"Resto solo io" ringhiò.

Dranzer scese in picchiata, i suoi artigli affilati ferirono e lacerarono la pelle squamosa del drago blu. Le urla di dolore della creatura leggendaria risuonavano nelle orecchie di Takao.  
"Vai, Dragon! Trasformiamo la sofferenza in rabbia!" gridò. Le stesse ferite che si aprivano sul corpo del suo beatpower si aprivano su quelle del ragazzo, il fianco e la spalla iniziarono a sanguinargli dolorosamente e la vista gli appannò. Cadde in ginocchio, sputò un grumo di sangue e si rialzò. Dranzer ripeté più volte il suo attacco, ogni volta Takao precipitò nella sabbia, rialzandosi con le gambe tremanti. Sia lui che il suo beatpower si ricoprirono di sangue.  
"E' troppo potente" gemette il drago, scosso da una serie di spasmi di sofferenza.  
Takao strinse un pugno e lo alzò.  
"Colpo del tornado!" gridò. Il drago si scagliò contro la fenice nera, tramutandosi in un tornado azzurro.  
"E' finita, l'attacco non è abbastanza potente, non ce la possiamo fare" mugolò il professor Kappa.  
Fu scosso da violenti tremiti e batté i denti, mentre il viso gli diventava bluastro.  
“Vi siete dimenticati di me!”urlò Hilary. Milady si avvinghiò alla fenice nera, entrambe le creature sbattevano forsennatamente le ali e tentavano di ferirsi a vicenda con gli artigli da volatile predatore.  
“Ora Takao, lo tengo!” gridò Hilary. Il suo corpo era scosso da scosse elettriche, ed ogni beccata che lacerava le carni della sua arpia, le provocava nelle ampie ferite nella carne pallida.  
-Mi hai insegnato tu a resistere, Kei, ed io non mi arrenderò- pensò. Cadde a sedere a gambe aperte, le braccia le ricaddero inerti e boccheggiò.  
"Esoscheletro o no, resti la persona che mi ha allenato, mi ha salvato" biascicò. Il drago azzurro raggiunse la fenice nera con una serie di tornadi, mentre l'arpia la teneva ferma. La fenice meccanica andò in pezzi e da essa fuoriuscì la fenice rossa, al collo aveva un collare elettronico che le dava una serie di scariche elettriche che l'avvolgevano. I versi di dolore di Dranzer risuonavano nel campo di battaglia striduli e acuti. I circuiti dell'esoscheletro di Kei presero fuoco, il giovane rimase immobile, guardando gli avversari con gli occhi vitrei dalle iridi grigio-violacee.  
"Si sta rompendo senza battere ciglio, non ha più niente di umano" bisbigliò Daichi. Si voltò e intravide il viso di Yuri uscire da dietro la statua. Aveva gli occhi sgranati, le labbra socchiuse e tremava leggermente.  
"Rimane però nostro amico". Aggiunse  
Daichi, si girò e si rimise in piedi. Avanzò, il vento dei tornadi lo fece arretrare e il ragazzino ricadde a carponi. Dranzer colpì  
con una testata il capo dell'arpia, facendola svenire e la scagliò contro il Drago Azzurro. Il drago schivò il corpo incosciente dell'altro beatpower. La fenice rossa spalancò le fauci e lanciò una gigantesca fiammata. Il drago sgranò gli occhi, Yuri lanciò il suo bey e il lupo di ghiaccio si frappose tra i due contendenti.  
Fu colpito in pieno dal colpo di Dranzer ed andò in frantumi.  
"Adesso, ha il fianco scoperto!" ordinò il russo. Takao balzò sopra il capo del suo Drago Azzurro, Dragoon schivò le piume dell'avversaria tramutati in pugnali e scattò in avanti con un ruggito che fece tremare le pareti.  
-Ti ricorderò chi è il più forte, mio caro ex-capo dei Shell Killers- pensò il campione del mondo. La rotazione del suo bey s'invertì e la trottola balzò su quella di Kei.  
Un bagliore candido invase l'intera sala, abbagliando sia Hilary che il Professor Kappa.  
  
***********

  
Kei aprì gli occhi, vide bianco, li richiuse e mugolò avvertendo la testa pulsare.  
\- Sono di nuovo in ospedale? - si domandò.  
Sentiva la spalla dolergli, avvertiva qualcosa di caldo e duro sotto di sé. Riaprì un occhio e avvampò guardando il viso di Takao davanti al suo.  
"Takao?" domandò. Tastò sotto di sé con una mano e questa affondò dentro della sabbia bollente.  
"Pezzo di idiota!" avvertì l'urlo di Hilary. La ragazza s'inginocchiò accanto a lui e lo abbracciò. Kei sentì il battito cardiaco accelerare, le orecchie scottargli ed il suo viso divenne violaceo.  
"Ce la faccio da solo" borbottò.  
Hilary lo sollevò, tenendolo contro di sé e stringendolo.  
"Lasciati aiutare, testone" lo rimproverò.  
"Dove siamo?" domandò Kei. Vide la propria fenice rossa appollaiata sopra una duna rossastra, intenta a pulirsi le piume dal sangue e dalla sabbia con il becco.  
"Sei minuscola" borbottò Dragoon, guardando Dranzer grande quanto la sua zampa.  
"Sono appena rinata, vecchio bruttone" si lamentò la fenice. Spiccò il volo e lo colpì alla testa con una beccata, facendolo gemere. Il lupo di ghiaccio sospirò, sporse in avanti il capo e si leccò le ferite. Kei chiuse gli occhi, sentiva il braccio fare sempre più male e avvertiva un senso di debolezza. Riaprì gli occhi e abbassò lo sguardo, vide la pelle lacerata e dei pezzi di metallo fuso, le sue iridi color ametista divennero bianchi. Rialzò la testa, avvertendo delle fitte al petto, si voltò verso Takao e nascose il braccio ferito contro il corpo di Hilary.  
"Fratello, lo sanno già" ribatté Yuri, indicando i propri fili scoperti.  
"Com... cos..." balbettò Kei. Takao gonfiò il petto, si pulì con la mano il sangue dal naso e si raddrizzò il cappellino sgualcito.  
"Tu non hai capito niente di noi! Non importa a nessuno di cosa tu sia fatto, se avessimo saputo la verità ti avremmo aiutato!" gridò. Il professor Kappa si tolse gli occhiali e morse la fine di una stanghetta.  
"L'effetto è parecchio rovinato da quella pancetta che ti ritrovi" borbottò il professore. Kei abbassò lo sguardo.  
  
Nonno Hito si abbassò in ginocchio, lo afferrò per i capelli e gli tirò su il viso ghignando.  
"Nessuno dovrà mai sapere cosa sei, **mostro** " sibilò.  
  
Kei digrignò i denti e alzò il capo.  
"Voi non potete capire!" gridò. Daichi gli si avvicinò.  
"Rilassati, Hiwatari" sussurrò. Kei si abbandonò tra le braccia di Hilary e guardò Takao.  
"No, guarda, che a quanto pare i cyborg non ci vanno leggeri quando picchiano, l'abbiamo capito" brontolò Rey. Era sdraiato a terra e teneva la testa sulle gambe di Max, seduto su una duna di sabbia. Takao sorrise e Kei lo fece a sua volta.  
"Siete degli idioti assurdi, solo voi potevate considerarla normale" esalò. Takao si voltò, sgranò gli occhi e fece un paio di passi avanti.  
"Tu, traditrice!" gridò, guardando Anjirika avanzare verso di lei. La giovane avvampò e indietreggiò di un paio di passi.  
"Fermo, fratello, è venuto a recuperare noi". S'intromise Hitoshi.  
"Il potere della canapa aveva fallito" mugolò Brooklyn, mostrando una fascetta spezzata di canapa.  
Kei alzò il capo e vide Zeo oltre il vetro.  
"Yuri, dobbiamo recuperare Zeo" disse.  
L'altro russo annuì un paio di volte.  
Uno dei muri si sollevò come un pannello e ne uscì una figura umana in ombra.  
"Non è ancora finita!" tuonò. Avanzò ancora, la luce rossastra illuminò un uomo dai capelli grigi identici a quelli di Kei, con due occhi dalle intense iridi azzurre.  
“Ho creato la copia perfetta dei vostri beat e ora, sconfiggendoli, li intrappolerò. Il potere atto a dominare questo mondo sarà mio!” ululò lo sconosciuto.  
“ _It’s a crazy_ ” mormorò Max. Si passò una mano sugli occhi, batté un paio di volte le palpebre.  
"Ci siamo appena svegliati, pietà, questa risata da pazzo mi fa esplodere il cervello" bofonchiò Rey,  
cercando di mettersi seduto. Daichi saltellò sul posto, gonfiò le guance e sbuffò.  
"Qui hanno bisogno tutti di riposare, non potevi passare dopo?!" strillò.  
“Quel tipo più invasato di Lai mentre mangia cipolle e peperoncini”sussurro Rey, chinando il capo di lato.  
“Amico, alle volte sei più devastante tu, di chi offende apposta ”gli sussurrò il biondo all'orecchio. Lo sconosciuto avanzò, i suoi passi affondavano nella sabbia rossastra.  
“Tu chi saresti?!” domandò Takao.  
“Nostro padre” risposero in coro Yuri e Kei.  



	19. Cap.19. Drago e fenice uniti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ieri, 21/01/2015 è stata la giornata mondiale per gli abbracci. Ecco quindi a voi un bell'hug in questo capitolo.  
> Partecipa alla fanfiction challege II:  
> benda

Cap.19. Drago e fenice uniti  
  
Il padre di Kei lanciò il suo beyblade. Dal soffitto caddero una serie di fulmini, dalla trottola si alzò una bolla oleosa grande due volte l'uomo al cui interno si vedeva un beat metallico con più teste, diverse zampe e più code.  
"Yuri, vieni con noi. Ci servi per riprogrammare Zeo” ordinò Hitoshi. Il russo annuì, guardò il fratello e deglutì.   
“Brooklyn, andiamo” ordinò il fratello di Takao, strattonando il braccio del suo vecchio pupillo. Un pezzo di soffitto precipitò a terra e Max saltò all'indietro evitandolo.  
“Dobbiamo attaccare ora …” biascicò Key. Ansimò, fu colto da un capogiro e le sue labbra sbiancarono. La fenice allargò le ali e incenerì altri pezzi di soffitto che stavano precipitando, il lupo di ghiaccio immobilizzò una parete che stava franando ricoprendola di ghiaccio largo due dita, mentre Draciel utilizzava il suo guscio per ripararli da una serie di raggi che partivano dal beyblade del padre. Max impallidì guardando il suo beat power iniziare a sanguinare. Una delle teste del bey del padre di Key lanciò un laser largo un braccio, lo scorpione nero lo neutralizzò con un getto verdastro del suo veleno.  
“Pensavi davvero potessi essere una traditrice?” urlò la ragazza, sbattendo lo stivale a terra.  
“Lo temevo perché … il mio cuore …” biascicò il campione del mondo. Dragoon ruggì evitando un altro raggio.  
“Continuiamo a non avere tempo!” ululò Jin del vento.  
"Mia cugina ha il tuo poster in camera, tu parli di cuore. Vi mettete insieme dopo!" gridò Brooklyn. I capelli arancioni sporchi e sudati gli aderivano al viso. Il terreno tremò, il professore strillò aggrappandosi a Max, che si tenne con le mani a quelle di Rey.  
"Daichi resta vivo" ordinò Yuri, guardando Daichi rimettersi in piedi.  
"Sta ancora caricando" spiegò Kei.  
"Ringraziamo la sua lentezza, allora" mormorò Hilary, affondando il viso nel collo di Hiwatari. Rey schivò una serie di sfere che uscirono dal beyblade del padre di Takao, Draigher le manò in frantumi con gli artigli. L'arpa di Hilary dovette afferrare la tigre con i suoi artigli e allontanarla in volo per farle evitare le esplosioni che ne seguirono.  
Jin del vento si mise a correre. Anjirika roteò gli occhi, raggiunse Takao e lo baciò. Yuri alzò un sopracciglio e sporse il labbro inferiore, la giovane si staccò, afferrò per il cugino e si mise a correre dietro Jin del vento inseguita dal russo dai capelli rossi. Il lupo di ghiaccio corse dietro il padrone, lo scorpione s'inabbissò nella sabbia e superò il lupo correndo verso la padrona.  
Il beyblade del padre di Kei lanciò una serie di coni perforanti di un colore verde acceso contro il figlio. Il drago dorato li distrusse con una serie di artigliate e si mise davanti a Hiwatari.  
"Molti bey sono distrutti. Potrei prendere in me le loro energie e lanciare un attacco finale, ma mi servono due bey che aprano le difese di quello nemico" spiegò.  
Il professore era nascosto dietro un pezzo di muro semi-affondato nella sabbia. Si sedette e aprì lo schermo del suo computer, riaccedendolo.  
"Sì, un attacco combinato potrebbe aprire le sue difese ancora in caricamento. Entrambi dovrebbero attaccare la parte superiore del bey ...". Calcolò.  
Un attacco esplosivo colpì in pieno Draciel, che si richiuse nel suo guscio. Max cadde in ginocchio, boccheggiando.  
"Io sono già distrutto" mugolò.   
"Anche io" gli fece eco Daichi. Il ragazzino fu colto da un capogiro, sbatté un paio di volte gli occhi e la testa gli ricadde in avanti.  
"Mi sento come quando litigo con Lao, reduce da una notte insonne, in cui ha bevuto caffé e bibite gasate" farfugliò Rey. I capelli neri, lunghi e arruffati gli ricadevano davanti al volo. Una scintilla finì su una ciocca dandole fuoco e il cinese la spense con una serie di manate, gemendo di dolore.  
Hilary afferrò il braccio di Key, facendogli schivare una pioggerellina dalle gocce verde vomito, l'acido di cui era composta trasformò in fumo la sabbia su cui si era posata.   
"Posso tentare io ...". Propose Hilary.  
"Niente da fare, la tua arpia ha subito troppi danni. Non riuscirebbe a lanciare un attacco abbastanza potente" ribatté il professore. Takao si mise a correre, recuperò il suo bey che si era fermato e lo strinse al petto.  
"Takao, rilancia! I nostri bey sono al limite!" gridò Daichi.  
"Sarebbe comunque inutile, non ho due beyblade!" urlò Takao, correndo per evitare una serie di piume infuocate di colore verde smeraldo che proveniva dal bey avversario. La pioggia di piume cessò, Takao si mise davanti Kei, ringhiando nella direzione del padre.  
"Perdonami se sono stato così duro, ma ti giuro che lo batteremo" promise.  
"E' il momento di combattere, non delle scuse" ribatté Hiwatari. Cercò di fare un paio di passi verso Takao, ma con un gemito crollò in ginocchio, mentre le ciocche di capelli grigie oscillavano intorno al suo viso. Takao lo sostenne, stringendolo a sé e Kei si abbandonò all'abbraccio. Hilary si sporse in avanti, gli mise le mani sulle spalle e lo baciò, Kei socchiuse le labbra contraccambiando.  
"Ecco finalmente qualcosa che la zittisce all'ochetta" sussurrò Daichi. Dragoon utilizzò il vento per raffreddare e solidificare del magma che stava dilagando, sprizzando fuori dalla bolla in cui era il beatpower nemico.  
"Kei, mi dispiace di non aver capito perché in tutti questi anni ti sei comportato come un gatto randagio. Avevo come una _benda_ sugli occhi sulla tua situazione. Graffiavi e mordevi per proteggerti, non perché non volevi amici. Sei sempre scappato dagli altri perché non ti capivamo, non sapevamo che ti sentissi una macchina, un'automa senza volontà in mano di una banda di pazzi. Ci tradivi perché eri già prigioniero, non ti abbiamo mai fatto sentire parte di noi, libero da tutto questo" mormorò Takao. Hilary si staccò dal bacio, con le guance arrossate e si voltò, chiudendo gli occhi.  
"Vedi di non sforzarti" borbottò al giovane. Kei alzò il capo e guardò il viso di Takao in ombra sopra il suo.  
"Smettila con questi discorsi sdolcinati da eroe dei film e fai qualcosa di utile davvero" brontolò. Porgendogli il proprio beyblade.  
"Permetti al drago di unire tutti i poteri dei beyblade, dai a mio padre il potere che tanto vuole" sussurrò.  
"Dranzer, ti è impazzito il portatore" ringhiò il Drago Azzurro alla Fenice Rossa.  
“Fate quello che volete …” dichiarò Max. “ … ma fatelo!” concluse Ray.  
"Me ne occupo io di distrarlo, mentre tu attacchi" disse Hilary. Allargò le gambe, allungò le braccia e lanciò il proprio bey. L'arpia si lanciò contro la bolla che conteneva il nemico, cercando di squarciargla con le unghie delle zampe da uccello.  
"Ora!" urlò Daichi. Kei gemette, mentre una serie di suoi circuiti esplodevano in una serie di scintille azzurre.  
"E' il momento. Lancia anche il mio Dranzer" mugolò. Takao sospirò, prese Dranzer, stese Kei a terra e avanzò di un paio di passi.   
"A quando le nozze tra te e Hilary?" chiese.  
"A mai, se non sconfiggi mio padre" ribatté secco Kei.  
Takao annuì, afferrò il bey con una mano e il lanciatore con l'altro, caricò la trottola dell'amico e lanciò, ripetendo l'operazione con il proprio. Dragoon e Dranzer scattarono all'unisono.   
“Ora drago dorato! Adesso!” gridò Takao fino a graffiarsi la gola, guardando il drago e la fenice sferrare insieme il loro attacco finale.


	20. Cap.20 La fine tanto agognata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Prompt: Osservanza

Cap.20 La fine tanto agognata  
  
Takao mugolò, sentiva le gambe intorpidite, allargò le braccia e sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre, avvertì un senso di nausea salire e mugolò infastidito. Premette i palmi per terra e si diede la spinta, alzandosi seduto. Si guardò intorno, sentendo un sapore acido in bocca e si leccò le labbra, avvertendole secche e screpolate sotto la lingua.  
“Dove sono?” biascicò. Sbatté nuovamente le palpebre e sgranò gli occhi, mentre un lungo ciuffo nero con riflessi bluastri gli finì davanti al viso.  
“Aspetta ...” sussurrò. Si mise a correre a destra e a sinistra lungo uno sfondo bianco.  
“Dov'è lo scontro?! Dov'è il padre di Kei?” chiese. Saltellò sul posto, strinse i pugni e abbassò lo sguardo vedendo i propri piedi sopra una superficie trasparente che rifletteva la sua figura.  
“Ogni volta che lancio il mio attacco più potente finisco in una dimensione alternativa” si lamentò.  
  
_Kei sorrise, Takao ricambiò e si voltò. Entrambi guardarono le stelle cadenti sfrecciare nello sfondo nero sopra di loro._  
  
Takao sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre e si strofinò gli occhi con il dorso della mano.  
\- Devo stare calmo - si impose. Sentì il rumore di plastica che sbatteva, socchiuse un occhio e si voltò in quella direzione.  
"Ci sono due bey che combattono?" si domandò. Si mise il cappellino al contrario e corse nella direzione da cui proveniva il rumore, avvertì delle grida e accelerò l'andatura. Le sue scarpe da ginnastica affondarono in un prato, sporcandosi di fango e fili d'erba. In un campo rosso di plastica per beyblade due trottole si scontravano, una delle due mando l'altra fuori dal campo. Takao avvertì un ringhio alla sua sinistra e si voltò, abbassò lo sguardo e vide un bambino dai corti capelli grigi arruffati, le iridi color ametista liquide che brillavano, il piccolo incrociò le braccia e sbuffò.  
"Non è giusto" si lamentò il bambino, sbattendo un piede a terra e alzando il capo. Un altro bambino gli si avvicino, gli si mise di fronte e gli sorrise.  
"Anche io preferisco quando finiamo pari". Si abbassò, prese la trottola dell'amico e gliela porse. Il piccolo dai capelli grigi la prese e se la mise in tasca, l'altro piccolo grassottello si chinò afferrando la propria trottola dal campo fermandola e se la mise a sua volta in tasca. Takao allungò una mano verso la spalla del bambino più grassottello, attraversandolo.  
"Sono uno uguale a me alla sua età e l'altro è identico a Kei" mormorò. Si voltò sentendo dei passi ovattati, guardò un giovane uomo dai capelli grigi avanzare, la sciarpa bianca che indossava oscillava mossa dal vento. Si piegò e prese il bambino simile a Kei in braccio, lo sconosciuto indossava un completo gessato grigio scuro.  
"Mettimi giù, papà!" si lamentò il bambino. L'uomo sollevò gli occhi al cielo e sospirò.  
"Andiamo a casa, Gou" borbottò. L'altro bambino sporse il labbro e si avvicinò alla gamba dell'adulto.  
"Ancora cinque minuti signor Hiwatari, la prego" implorò. L'adulto negò con il capo e strinse le labbra.  
"Vi vedrete domani, Makoto" ribatté. Entrambi i bambini sbuffarono.  
"Chi sono?" si domandò Takao, sbattendo un paio di volte gli occhi.  
"Il futuro". Sentì Takao, si voltò e rabbrividì il muso di drago grande due volte lui davanti a sé. Kinomiya deglutì a vuoto un paio di volte, osservò le scaglie dorate della creatura e le scise d'acqua che aleggiavano intorno a lui, da alcune placche si alzavano delle fiammate. Takao guardò il proprio riflesso nelle iridi blu degli occhi del drago.  
"Voi umani non avete mai compreso l'importanza delle regole che gestiscono l'universo. Il non decadere di esso dipende solo dalle osservanza di queste leggi e voi le avete già troppe volte violate. Yuri potrà diventare umano, ma Kei deve pagare" spiegò il drago. Takao avvertì il caldo fiato della creatura investirlo. Kei era seduto sulla testa del drago, teneva le gambe accavallate e il capo piegato di lato.  
"Se diventassi umano, il mio spirito verrebbe rinchiuso nella roccia per sempre" spiegò.  
"Non capisco" mormorò Takao.  
“Susumu Hiwatari è contravvenuto alle regole che governano l’ordine  dell’universo, come tanti secoli fa fecero i beatpower. Per questo pagherà, ma il suo spirito non uscirà mai più dalla pietra in cui è stato rinchiuso. Se suo figlio diventasse umano farebbe la stessa fine” disse con voce gutturale le creatura. Takao si massaggiò la spalla e strofinò la punta della scarpa per terra.  
"Il mondo è salvo?" chiese. Si mise sulle punte, il drago utilizzò la punta della sua unghia per fargli una leggera pressione sulla spalla, facendolo tornare con le suole delle scarpe per terra.  
"Sì, ma devi comprendere che ogni azione ne chiede un'altra per mantenere l'ordine. Per avere qualcosa, devi sacrificarne un'altra". Proseguì la spiegazione il drago.  
"Vuoi mangiarmi?" chiese Takao e la voce gli tremò. Il drago dimenò la coda e mosse i baffi da felino sul proprio muso.  
"Io sono la somma dei beatpower originari, la mia sola esistenza porterebbe l'universo alla distruzione. Tu, Max, Rei, Kei, Daichi dovete fare in modo che i vostri beat tornino siggillati ... che io sia diviso e siggillato come fu già un tempo" spiegl la creatura. Kei si mise accanto a Takao, mettendogli una mano sulla spalla.  
"Kei ... cosa vuol dire?" domandò Takao.  
"Abbiamo un'ardua scelta davanti e tu _capitano_ devi farla per tutti noi" spiegò il russo.  
"Scegliete voi di offrire i vostri corpi per la salvezza di un amico?!" ruggì l'animale. Il forte vento che derivò dalla bocca del drago investì Takao che per l'onda d'urto cadde per terra, gli occhi gli pizzicarono e lui li chiuse.  
"Siamo sempre pronti ad aiutare un amico!" gridò. Avvertì un pizzicore al petto che si trasformò in una serie di fitte, arrivando a mutarsi in un dolore acuto. Takao spalancò la bocca gridando con tutto il suo fiato per la sofferenza.  
  
Takao continuò a urlare, sempre più forte. Il dolore cessò, ansimò, socchiuse gli occhi e avvertì qualcosa di morbido sul suo viso, allungò una mano e prese una ciocca di capelli azzurri in mano, si mise a sedere e la tirò gemendo di dolore. Lasciò andare la ciocca di capelli, vedendo che la propria capigliatura arrivava fino al suo ventre.  
"Cosa è successo?" biascicò.  
" _It's great_!" sentì gridare Max.  
“Benissimo, ora mi toccherà sentire la tigre bianca ventiquattro ore su ventiquattro ...  come  se i pianti di mia figlia non fossero già sufficienti” borbottò Rei.    
\- Ben svegliato -. Il campione del mondo sgranò gli occhi sentendo la voce del drag oazzurro nella sua mente.  
\- Non entreremo più nei bey, ora siamo custoditi nei vostri cuori, portatori - spiegò il drago azzurro. Takao si mise in piedi e abbassò lo sguardo, indossava delle ciabatte di legno, si toccò il ventre vedendo che era vestito con un abito da kendo nero. Girò su se stesso, l'orlo della casacca blu che indossava si sollevò facendo oscillare le punte di stoffa candide, la casacca era ricoperta di ricami color panna a forma di piccole scaglie. Takao si mise le mani sul capo e sospirò.  
-Non lamentarti, a Mao piacerai sicuramente di più-. Disse Draigher nella testa di Rey. Quest'ultimo si appoggiò al bastone che teneva conficcato nella sabbia rossa, sulla sommità c'erano degli artigli di ferro, che brillavano di riflessi verdi. Ai suoi movimenti oscillavano i brandelli della casacca bianca che indossava, con dipinti di grigio i segni di una serie di artigliate; e la lunga coda di cavallo nera che gli arrivava fino ai glutei.  
"Solo quell'idiota poteva combinare un disastro simile!" gridò Hilary.  
"Kei, i tuoi piedi ci sono delle zampe di uccello?" chiese Brooklyn.  
"Idiota, ha delle ginocchiere rosse a forma di zampa di uccello" ringhiò Yuri. Daichi gli saltò sulle spalle e dimenò la sua coda da drago dorato.  
"Siamo in cosplay!" strepitò.  
"Yuri, in te non c'è più niente di metallo" mormorò Jin del vento. Si volò verso Kei vedendo le parti metalliche del suo braccio, quest'ultimo alzò le spalle, indossava una tenuta da samurai rossa e nera. Yuri arrossì e annuì, chinando la testa. Anjierika si avvicinò a Takao, lo guardò stringere i pugni coperti da dei guanti di pelle blu senza dita.  
"Questi vestiti ti donano" gli sussurrò all'orecchio. Il campione del mondo si voltò, la afferrò per la nuca e la baciò. Max tossicchiò e gli cadde il bastone azzurro con una pietra blu per terra, Rey glielo raccolse e glielo porse. Yuri guardò il vestito verde e il guscio di tartaruga che il biondo indossava. Hilary si aggrappò al braccio di Kei e glielo strattonò.  
"E' tempo di una nuova vita" sussurrò. Kei le sorrise, annuì e le baciò la fronte.  
"Andiamo a farcela" bisbigliò. Prese da terra la propria sciarpa bianca e la infilò, passandosela intorno al collo.  
  



End file.
